Howling Moon
by xXFallen NightXx
Summary: What happens when a new girl shows up in La Push and she's an exile? How does Jake deal with his new desire for her when he's already imprinted on Nessie? Why do the Cullens know her? La Push just got a little more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Jacob POV::**

Its been a year since the Vulturi came. Things settled down. Visiting the Cullen's became a habit of mine. Even though some times it can get a little out of hand.

……………………….

"Get that mutt out of here!" The little future teller yelled from the top of the stair case. "I can't see anything with him around! How am I suppose to see what's gonna happen with Bella if He's associating with her right now!"

"I'll be happy to never come here again if ya'll would allow Neisse to be in La Push every once in a while!" I spat. I was tired of the same argument. I was sick of their smell too, but I needed to deal with it to see Neisse.

"Jacob you know I wont allow it." Edward replied calmly sitting on the couch next to Bella.

"Why not? She's safe there, everyone will protect her. You guys are sick of seeing me here right?" I argued. "Bella doesn't mind!"

Edward narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth. "I said no!"

………………………………………

I'm still not able to bring Neisse to La Push. So every other day I swing by. I would be there everyday if I could but you already know how that is. She's grown a lot. We can't really pinpoint her physical age but you can say roughly 5 or 6 yrs old.. But by birth she's already 2. Her growth has slowed down to a steady pace. Carlisle say's she'll be fully grown in 6 more years if she grows 2 1/2 yrs physically each year. I'm going to leave that up to doc.

Other then me visiting the blood suckers I've been stuck running patrol.

"Hey Jake." Leah called, as she walked in the door.

"Hey." I wave from my spot on the couch. She's changed a lot since last year. She's not as hateful which makes it easier for us to be around her. But she still gets bitter around Emily and Sam. I don't blame her. "How's Seth doing?"

"He's fine." She replied plopping down on the couch next to me. "But he's still bummed that he's banned from morphing and having to live a normal 'human' life."

We bother laughed. After the Vulturine left there was no reason to have such a huge pack. There's not enough food to support all of us. Sam and I wanted the younger wolves to continue aging and live a normal life so he ordered them to never morph. Being a wolf caused problems for their mothers, this just made it easier. Leah also did the same. She was fed up with the pack life.

"So how's everything going with you?" I asked lowering the TV volume. This was a tender subject but we became close enough as friends for me to ask.

"It's starting to get back to normal." She fiddled with her fingers. "I finally got my womanly period back." I grimaced remembering when she first told me. The wolf thing messed up her cycle making her believe she couldn't have kids.

"That's good." I smiled nudging her arm. She smiled.

"I heard Paul moved with your sister since she had to go back to school and he didn't want to leave her."

"Yeah he did. I'm glad to have him out my house and my food to myself!" I laughed grabbing my bag of guacamole chips and tossing a chip in my mouth.

The door flung open with Quil bursting through. "Sam wants us now!"

"What's the big deal?" I asked running out the door. This was one of my days off to myself!

"I'll tell you once you morph."

I looked back at Leah as she gave me you-better-tell-me-later look. "Catch ya later." I called back to her before I was out the door and stripping my clothes off.

The sound of my feet turned to loud paws pouncing on the ground as I ran beside Quill.

Quils thoughts flowed through my head as if they were my own.

_Sam was informed by your dad that there might be another wolf._

_What's the problem?_

_It's not in La Push and it's alone._

We we're interrupter by Sam as he cut in.

_Glad you made it._

_Yeah so what my old man say? I don't understand why some descendent living outside of La Push is a problem. Paul's living with my sister and I left before._

_I said the same. But the blood suckers are after who ever this lost descendent is. It seems the elders been looking for him for years and even their grandfathers. They're not sure if he's alive but they found some clue's._

_How'd this lost descendent happen?_

_I don't know, your father hasn't given me all the details._

_So why does he need us?_

_Not us. You. _Quil corrected obviously knowing the situation already.

_Okay why me?_

_We need to stay in La Push. You need to go to ----- and check out the place your father thinks this guy is at._

_Again why the hell me! I got Renesmee. Send Embry he hasn't imprinted yet. You know its hard for me to be away._

_Because you're the Alpha and everyone decided you should go. _He said not really giving me a reason they just all drew straws without me. Bastards. _Plus your father thinks it should be you so don't take it out on us._

_What if he thinks he's human and hasn't even awaken his wolf?_

_That makes it easier just bring him back no matter what._

_You guys make it sound like he's an escaped convict._

_The elders said it was important so just do it Jake!_

_Fine I'll leave tomorrow._

I separated from Sam and Quil and went towards forks to see Renesmee before I had to leave on a weeks trip. Great.

******************

Thats the first chapter guys. Tell me what ya think. Keep reading things get more intense later on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salena's POV::**

Why does life have to be so cruel. It blesses us with utter happiness then snatches it away as if we're not worthy of something so great. That's exactly what life did to me. It ripped my parents from my arms. Till this day I haven't found them. Police say they found evidence of a struggle and that's it., as if they vanished. People don't just vanish! They claim the case was a homicide. It's been 13yrs since the incident and they still haven't solved the case. Stupid cops, no help at all. From there on I've been tossed into a orphanage. Now that I'm 17 they turned over my family belongings to me thanks to Drake for convincing them to release me early.

Here I am in the passengers seat, while this child services person. Drake. Drives me to _my_ house. I can't help but be nervous. It's been ages since I've last seen it. I only remember so little. An open field surrounded by trees. A dirt drive way leading to the large house. Shaded by the large oak tree next to it.

As I let my mind wonder Drake rambled on about being careful and the responsibility that come with living on my own. I wasn't paying much attention to him. I've pretty much been alone my whole life so I could take care of myself. Drake stopped the car at a dirt road that lead into the thick forest. "What's up? Why'd you stop?" I asked, my attention back on him.

He faced me and took a deep breath, his expression showed that he was concerned like any adult. His blue eyes met my green. "Salena, please be very careful. You're living alone and we wont be checking up on you anymore." He began but I cut him off with my joyful laughter. "Salena I'm serious. You're living in the woods for Gods sake!" He ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair.

I can tell he was stressed. Even though I hated the orphanage I couldn't deny that Drake was one of the few that truly cared. Maybe because he grew up with me there. His eyes were closed trying to calm down. I always seemed to stress him out. I placed my hand on his cheek. "Don't worry. I appreciate it but I can take care of myself."

He sighed placing his hand over mine. "I want you to call me if anything!"

After I reassured him and swore to call even if I heard one little noise. He continued down the dirt road. He drove slowly, the road was full of overgrowth and pot holes. We were pretty far into the woods before reaching the clearing. My eyes widen with shock. The house looked nothing how I remembered. It was over grown with vines climbing up the wall constricting it. The oak tree now leaned towards the house as if it were to fall. Grass was knee high from the lack of care. "Doesn't look all that impressive does it?" Drake asked as he stepped out the car to stand by me.

I looked up at him, I was only shoulder high. "You think?" I stated as I walked to the house in aw.

"The inside is better I promise." Drake said reassuring me as he opened the front door. I walked in behind him and was amazed at the difference. The inside looked as if it's been occupied and never abandoned. "We cleaned it up a week ago." He informed me with a big smile plastered on his face. Yup he was the master mind behind it all.

I lunged for him wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. At first I was appalled when he told me he wanted to work for the orphanage 3yrs ago but now I thank God he did. "Thank you so much! You're the best!" I shouted over filled with joy. He returned the hug instead of letting me hang there like a total idiot.

"It was a lot of work to renew this place. But I got them to do it for you." He said as we explored . He stayed awhile and helped me unpack. After he left I couldn't help but dig in my parents stuff. Drake said they left everything exactly the same as it was 13yrs ago. Well besides my room because I would need a 4yr olds bedroom set. Instead they place it in the shed out back. He was really something I'm sure gonna miss him.

As I crept open my parents door I took everything in. It looked new. No dusty smell that I expected. I was told everything was covered in plastic when I was moved to the orphanage. All they had to do was a lot of vacuuming. I sat on the giant king sized bed and looked around memorized. It's been so long. I walked over to the walk in closet and opened it. Their clothes still were hung neatly. I pulled a shirt off the hanger and hugged it. I smothered my face in it hoping to smell their sent but I only got a nose full of dust. I coughed uncontrollably stumbling out of the closet. As I wiped my watery eyes I saw two more doors. I was sure one was the bathroom but the other I think it was their study office. I looked inside and saw one wall was covered in books, opposite of it was a desk area built into the wall. Next to the desk was a giant map, it had 4 different colored tacs in multiple different places. I guess the colors represented something. There was a blue one in Washington, red ones down south and others scattered around the world. Only a few were Yellow but there were so many reds.

"What were my parents working on?" This sparked my curiosity. I began digging in the desk drawers and found papers after papers. I came across a think paper folded multiple times. When I unfolded it I revealed a family tree dating back hundreds of years ago. As I looked though it skimming faces and names I came across my fathers Sharon Irvin. He was near the top but still in the middle of the tree. What I didn't understand is why I never met any of these peoples. My mother said my grandparents died but come on this thing had descendents after descendents listed on it. I had 3 uncles that were never mentioned either. I was part of the Quileute tribe and this whole time I thought I was some sort of last surviving relatives. Well technically they're not related but we share the same blood kinda? Right?

I started to rummage through more, deeper inside the desk, till I found an envelope. It's return address was from La Push reserve in Washington. I pulled out the letter that was yellow with age.

It read:

_ Sharon Irvin,_

_ I am Billy Black. It's been hard finding you, I bet you already know a lot about me so there's no need for introductions. My father said you use to come around La Push and I know you still do. After my father passed away we were left to believe our inner wolf has become instinct. You are the remaining one and we wish for your return. We do not wish you to remain exiled like our ancestors do. We are unprotected, if the Cullen were to return or any of their kind they may take that chance and run wild. We can only pray that our children can protect us but they are not of age. Please understand and consider._

I read through the letter then my eyes darted to the date a couple months before my parents death. "Did my father ever reply?" What did the people in La Push know that I didn't?" My head was swirling. Who were the Cullen's? Why did they not want to be left vulnerable? How could my father been of any help to them?

I turned on the computer to look up the address I found on the envelope. I needed to know what was going on. I found the directions and pressed print. I quickly snatched the paper and ran to my room, grabbing my luggage bag that I just unpacked and started repacking it. Ima get some answers no matter what. All my life I knew nothing about my parents and now's my chance to find out I'm not gonna miss out on this no matter what.

I hulled my bags down stairs, tears starting to cloud my vision. For almost my whole life I thought I lost everything, now I have some tiny hope that there are people some how connected to my parents. As I reached the front floor I took one last look at my house. I call it a house because without a family there's no way you can call it home. I cried as the ghost of my childhood memories floated about the house. My family was long gone there was no reason for me to stay. I'm going to find out what life has been hiding from me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacobs POV**

"Jake!" Nessie squealed as she ran towards me.

"Hey beautiful how's everything?" She giggled as I spun her, tossing her up on my shoulder. "Catch any big game?" She touched my cheek showing me her memories of her watching Edward take down a mountain lion. I gritted my teeth. She quickly showed me images telling me it's just for learning, that mommy and daddy made very strict rules to never do what they do.

Edward appeared at the door as I came closer. "What kind of father brings their child that close to a freaking lion!" I yelled angry that they let her anywhere near something with teeth bigger then hers.

"She was safe." Edward replied, not fazed by my balled up fist.

"She's safe by a lion but not in La Push?" Getting madder with this mans way of thinking.

"No she's safe near her family."

"What am I chop sewy?"

"No more like dog-" Rosalie hissed crinkling her nose.

"Rose please Jake is family." Bella said before the blond could finish her rude comment. Bitch was gonna call me dog shit again.

Rosalie huffed retreating back inside. Bella came to stand beside Edward and he naturally snaked his arm around her waist. Before this would have me inflamed ready to rip his arm off, but now it makes me smile to see her happy with her new life. Or should I say imitating life. The only thing that had life around here was Renesmee and I will risk mine to protect it.

"So what is this 3 day trip you're going on?" Edward asked smiling. Bet he's happy I'll be gone.

Renesmee turned my head towards her. Her expression was sad. "Leaving?" She asked showing me images of us hunting together then me walking away.

"No just for a little." I lowered her down giving her a hug. "I'll be back and we'll have a bet who can catch the biggest elk." I promised, she smiled her perfect smile.

"This descendant of yours, why do you need to get him?" Edward asked obviously reading all the info Sam gave me.

"Don't know. Pops just wants him in La Push." I told him not really caring. I just wanted it done and over with. I didn't like being far from Nessie for a period of time.

I spent the day playing with Nessie and talking with Bella, as I morphed to get home faster Bella stopped me from running off. "Be safe please and don't worry I'm trying to convince Edward to let you keep Renesmee for a couple of days when you get back." She said smiling as she ruffled my fur. I licked her face earning a smack. "Ew!" She whined and I laughed running back home to prepare for tomorrow.

….

You want to know my term of _getting ready_ for tomorrow is? Sleeping. I tried to sleep as long as I could. I wanted to sleep in and didn't care what Sam thought about it. He's been having me run watch constantly now he sending me on a retrieval mission like I'm some sort of dog…ugh. To bad my wish to sleep in was ruined. Sam came and pushed me out of bed.

"Get the hell up!" He yelled. I slowly got up growling ready to punch him in the face. "It's almost 12 and you need to get there now!" He shouted again as he threw me fresh pair of clothes.

"Why the hell does it matter what time I get there?" I grumbled pulling the shirt over my head.

"We don't know how long he'll be there." He answered pulling out a map and pointing to Oakridge, Oregon. "You should take your car over there."

I memorized the coordinates then stalked out the house. I pulled off my clothes (Pretty much put them on for no reason) and strapped it to my leg. Like hell I was gonna take my car. It was only one state away. I would be back in no time in wolf form. I heard Sam call out behind me. "Be careful don't be seen!"

* * *

**Salena's POV**

I was grateful my parents had a car to leave me even though it was old. Really old. It needs work, I was scared the whole ride here that it would break down on me. It probably would of if I didn't put oil and all that stuff in it. I'm surprised it got me all the way to Washington.

I slowed the truck as I approached the small house. I took one last look at the map and address. I was in the right spot. As I turned off the truck I saw a man stick out his head then quickly went back in the house. While walking towards the house an older man in a wheel chair met me out on the small porch.

"Hello my names Salena. I'm sorry to bother you, but may I speak to Billy Black please. I have something to ask him." I asked feeling out of place.

His eyes widened as he took in my features. "I'm Billy Black. What was your name again?" He asked sounding a little nervous.

This worried me. What was I getting into coming all the way here. "I'm Salena Irvine." I pulled out the letter from my back pocket and handed it to him. " You sent this to my father about 13 years ago."

Black hand shook as he opened it reading over the letter before he asked. "You're his daughter?"

He sounded astonished. "Yes and that's why I'm here. I would like to ask you about him since you seem to know more then I do."

He nodded his head but didn't invite me inside, instead he offered me to sit. So I sat down on the steps. " You're father was part of the Quileute's."

"Why didn't I know about this?"

"That I don't know, that was your fathers decision not to tell you. We've been trying to get a hold of him for years. When we finally did he only wrote to us once before disappearing again."

"What did he tell you in that letter?" I asked eagerly.

He seemed to be thinking carefully before answering me. "That he had more important things to tend to at the moment." He took a deep breath. "We just found out not to long ago that the reason he never wrote back." He looked me sympathetically. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Its ok." I said smiling softly. "I'm over it. Its been so long ago anyways."

"We found out he had a child but didn't know he had a girl."

Our conversation was cut off by the same man that I saw earlier. "Sam just got notice that Jake is back. He'll be here in a few minutes." The man said in an unpleasant tone. As he looked at me he sniffed then sneered slamming the door as he walked onto the Porch and in front of the house into the open area.

"Please don't mind Embry. He's usually kind." Billy apologized for the guys rudeness.

"Don't worry." I replied. "Let me just put this back in my truck before we continue." I said getting up heading to my truck to tuck the letter back in the glove department. As I shut the door ready to walk back over to Billy I was startled by a monstrous growl.

* * *

**Jacobs POV**

I ran all the way to Oregon and found nobody. All that was there was an empty house full of documents. How the hell did this person know about vampires. He had down their location and everything. It may have been a little out of date, the Cullen's moved back. He knew a damn lot!

"Sam I'm back. I found nothing." I reported as I entered the boarders of La Push.

"I know, Embry just informed me that she's already here. So when you near your house morph back to human." He said sounding kinda aggravated.

"She? I thought it was a dude we were looking for." They had me looking for a man the whole time!

"Yeah that's what we thought. Your old man didn't even know." Sam replied, I growled irritated. "Jake? Embry doesn't seem to like her. He doesn't know why but his blood boils around her."

"Understood. Let everyone know to meet at my house. There might be something up." I responded not liking the idea of this new girl. Embry was always the last to loss his temper.

I neared the clearing by my house and morphed back putting my clothes on. Sam was standing by Embry his fist balled up glaring at the girl that was putting something away in a black truck. I ran towards Sam. As I got closer I instantly felt it, a flash of raging fire shot through my veins. I looked at Sam and he was walking towards the girl, his jaw in a tight clench. Was he feeling it too? I felt the surge again and began to feel territorial. My eyes darted to the girl. Her hair was mid back and midnight black. She stood frightened when Sam let out a inhuman growl. Her Green eyes wide in fear. She had to be the cause.

I rushed towards her, my body controlling it's self. " What are you doing here?!" I demanded.

She looked at me shocked but quickly recovered and shot back. "Get the hell out of my face! I'm allowed here!"

My alpha instinct took over and before I knew it I was shouting things I had no idea about. "You were exiled!" I growled my anger so I high it felt worse then being around vampires. "This is my territory! Leave or I'll make you!" I couldn't control it neither could Sam and Embry. We morphed bearing our teeth at her. Me and Sam in circled her while the others that just arrived joined Embry.

This girl didn't scream like we expected her too. Instead she growled, fire burned in her eyes matching ours. In seconds she morphed. None of us could believe it. There in front of us stood a white wolf. Her tail longer then any other in the pack. Then her thoughts merged with ours. "Get out of my face!" She growled snapping at me and Sam lightening fast. We jumped back giving her more space but still continued to encircle her.

"I am the alpha here! You are forbidden to be here!" I said halting in front of her.

"I'm not leaving!" Images of her reason for coming to La Push flooded my head.

"I don't care about your reason. I do not want an outsider here!"

"Jake stop!" Yelled my father. His voice was strong and demanding. "She must stay!"

I detested what my father said. I didn't want her anywhere near here. But my father had his reason. "If you are to stay here you are to obey me and the pack members." I growled making my alpha rule absolute.

"I obey no one." She snapped getting ready to attack. She showed her sharp fangs warning me to step back.

I could not make her obey or yield to me. She didn't even shutter or anything. It was as if she was a lone wolf like I once was. It didn't make sense. Only an alpha can tear away from the pack. I instantly morphed back to human and approached my father. "Explain!?" I demanded wanting answers. At the moment I didn't care that I was bare ass. She wasn't staying long and I would make sure of it.

******************

So here it is Salena appears. Why is she an exile? Why does the pack automatically hate here? You'll find out in the next chapter guys!

Let me know if there is anything I got wrong about the twilight series like spelling of names or story lines.


	4. Chapter 4

Before I start. I do not own the twilight series and you all know who really does. Enjoy the 4th chapter. More to come!

xXFallenNightXx

**Salena POV**

Anger boiled in my veins. The only thing that could distract me was the voices in my head.

"She's a wolf"

"I thought Leah was the only one."

"Stay focused, she's an exile!"

"Why wont she kneel to Jake?"

I averted my attention to the one they called Jake. He was in human form now. He stood to be more then 6ft with black shaggy hair. His body was muscular and he was alpha of the pack.

"Explain?!" He ordered Billy.

"Her father is one of our ancestors originally meant to be the alpha but was exiled. In your blood you instantly knew she wasn't meant to be here." Billy explained then looked at me and began to wheel himself closer. "Her instinct must have kicked in when you attacked. With her life threatened her wolf took over . She originally had no clue." I was still in defense mood when he reached a hand out for me. I growled and Jake was quick to appear at Billy's side. Billy still reached out and patted my head. I tensed but soon relaxed when I felt no harm.

"I will not accept her here!" Jacob shouted. "Don't touch that thing!" He spat shoving his fathers hand away from me. I automatically snapped at Jakes hand.

I tried to yell at him but only growls' came out and he couldn't understand. "Jake calm down you need to relax. You're treating her as if she were a vampire! She is part of our tribe and she needs us!" Billy shouted becoming angry at his son. My head tilted towards him in a confusion. Vampires? Billy sighed. "Jake please take care of her today. Tonight we'll all meet at the fire, there's a lot to explain." With that said Billy wheeled himself into the house leaving all of us outside.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I looked at her in disgust. She could never be one of us. But I respected my father so I'll bare with it for now. I wanted to hear what would be said at the fire tonight.

I suppressed my anger pushing it down. When I calmed I noticed the white wolf staring at me confused. She was pretty calm for her first morphing. For the rest of the pack it was unbearably painful and we all freaked out. Sam disappeared of over a week and didn't morph back because how crazy he went. Slowly realization hit her. It was a scene you couldn't miss. First she reacted to seeing me in the nude. She instantly dropped her head covering her eyes with her paws. Then she was freaking out about the paws. This huge white wolf was hoping around like a ferret on crack. Then stumbling when she saw Sam and the group (Still in wolf form). She gave out a loud howl then fell into sad whimpers on the ground.

I laughed as I walked into the house to grab some new shorts. The guys must be having a blast hearing her thoughts.

When I came back out the guys were all sitting a distance away from the new girl. Watching her chase her tail in frustration and laughing when she finally caught it and yelped in pain. Must of bit it hard. I'm amazed she even caught her tail. None of us can but then again she has a really long tail. I studied her wolf form, it was small like Leah, but her fur was tamed unlike mine. Which didn't make sense because her hair was long which was suppose to effect her wolf form but it seems the length of her hair transferred to her tail. I bet if she ran fast enough people would mistake her for a giant weasel.

The whimpering wolf got up growling as she rushed towards me snarling words I couldn't understand. I guess it was funny because I could hear the guys husky laughs. I assumed she wanted to be human again. "You're gonna need some clothes unless you want to be naked for everyone to see." I heard someone from the pack howl at my comment, most likely Jarred. "But I guess it doesn't matter since they already saw when you first morphed." I laughed remembering the sight, I had to admit it wasn't that bad. Sam growled at the group he sounded aggravated. Bet the boys were thinking about the scene. Sam only wanted to have Emily's image in his head. How cute faithful even in his thoughts. The new girl took to long strides to her truck gesturing me to go inside.

I found some luggage and unzipped it. "What you wanna where?" I asked holding up some lacy panties. I got a warning snarl from her. I put them aside with some jeans and a white shirt. "Here." She barked as if I forgot something. What else does a girl need? Panties, pants, shirt… Oh yeah bra! I pulled one out adding it to the pile.

She snatched the pile and ran towards the woods. "Wait you idiot, you don't even know how to morph back!" I called out running after her shortly catching up. She shot me a suspicious glare. "Calm down I wont look, I'll have my back turned." I reassured her. Not like I was a peeping tom.

When we got far enough I turned my back to her. "Now relax. There's a hot sensation in your veins. I want you to force it down. Think about your human form and breath deeply." I instructed her.

I waited. There was a ruffle of two feet among the fallen leaves. A sigh escaped her lips. I guess she looked down because there was a sound of her scrambling to get her clothes on. I began to laugh. "That's not funny!" She shouted at me. She been doing that a lot. I turned around to find her with her arms crossed . She looked really pretty now that I see her up close and not blinded by anger. Gorgeous in fact. She would only get better with the wolf in her activated. "What the hell are you staring at!"

"Nothing. Lets go." I replied walking back to where the pack waited, most likely already dressed.

"Not till you tell me what the hell is going on!" She demanded yanking my arm pulling me back.

Her yanking me made our bodies closer then expected. I looked down at her, anger beginning to rise from her touch. "Don't touch me! You have no right to order me around outcast!" I still didn't want an outcast in La Push let alone have her hands on me. "You'll find shit out tonight!" She didn't respond instead she just stormed off to God knows where. Like I care.

When I finally found the guys they were at Sam's eating Emily's cooking. When I took a seat they all looked at me smiling. "What?"

"The new chick is funny." Jarred laughed.

"Her name is Salena." Sam informed. He must have gotten more details on her from my dad. "And by the way where is she?"

"Like I know. She ran off. Let her be." I replied nonchalantly as I piled food onto my plate.

Sam sighed. "You need to keep an eye on her."

"Why bother?"

"There's something about her." Sam said as he grabbed a plate of muffins from Emily.

My eyes shot up. "What is that?"

"We can only read the thoughts she allows us to see. Like when she's shouting at us." Quil said as he munched on his food.

"So?" No one was able to read mine when I left the pack.

"She can read our without a problem. Its different when you left the pack. You were only able to communicate with me." Sam explained.

"Damn, what were you guys able to hear from her?" I asked.

"When she was freaking out we heard but when she became sad she blocked us out." Quil answered.

"She started cursing at you thinking you were a witch, to change her back or she'll kill you." Jarred added.

"Witch? That's new." I laughed. "I'll find her when I'm done eating." I said before stuffing my face. I was starving!

**Salena POV**

I ran until I reached a beach. I couldn't believe I ran so far without losing my breath. I felt like I could keep running and never stop. Running felt good. It felt like I could out run everything that happened today.

Things just didn't make sense. Me a wolf? Everyone a wolf? Giant wolves matter of fact! Come on that's impossible. Then Billy mentioned Vampires. No wonder my father kept me away from LA Push. They were all crazy!

I sat down in the damp sand and stared out into the ocean. "I should go home." I said as I traced zigzags in the sand. "It was a mistake coming here. No one wants me here anyways." Pain pierced my heart. "Exiled." I repeated the word that was countless shouted at me

I laid down and shortly dosed off. I dreamed of being alone. Going back to my house and living there with no one. I didn't want to be alone. It scared me. I didn't want to feel empty. I wanted a family. I didn't want to feel this pain. I wanted someone to save me from this darkness.

I felt something warm wrap around me. The sand no longer beneath me. I slowly opened my eyes getting a glance at the person whose warmth I was stealing. My vision was blurry due to my sleepiness. I snuggled into the broad chest wanting to continue sleeping. This was much more comfy then sleeping in the sand.

When I finally put two and two together. Guy + Me + carrying = total embarrassment! I practically flipped out of his arms. "What the hell?" I shouted trying to hide my flushed cheeks. "Couldn't you just wake me up."

"My father said you drove all the way over here this morning. You seemed tired , I didn't want to wake you." Jake said shrugging his shoulders before walking away. "Come on we're gonna miss the bonfire."

I looked up at the sky as I followed behind him. It was already dark. "Why are you being nice to me? This morning I was an exile." I asked mumbling the last sentence.

"If I can be friends with a vampire coven. I can force myself to be nice to you." He replied still maneuvering through the woods. "I'm sorry but it's not me or any of the guys. It's the wolf side that reacts."

"I don't understand but I believe you." I said quietly. At least they didn't hate me on purpose.

After awhile of wondering in the forest we found the bonfire. There were a lot more people then I imaged being there, ranging from young teens to elder parents. When we appeared out from behind the trees everyone's eyes seemed to be glued to me. Some confused, few in awe, and a hand full serious.

I followed close beside Jake and sat beside him amongst the group. I didn't know him but he was the only one not staring. I would of sat by Billy but he was all the way on the other side and I didn't want to have everyone watch me make my way over. It remained silent until the elders told everyone to dig into the food. To me it seemed there was way to much to eat, but with the way the guys ate it made me think there wouldn't be any left for the others.

For an hour or two everyone talked and enjoyed the food. I ended up zoning out. I didn't feel like I belonged so I didn't bother to talk much. Instead I just ate. "Hey new girl don't you think you had enough? You're gonna get fat" Asked a woman in her early 20's with short cut hair. She was beyond pretty.

"I'm sorry." I replied pulling my hand back from grabbing another hotdog, feeling embarrassed.

"Aye Leah chill out a little." Jake said laughing.

"Have you seen how much she ate? She's eating as much as you guys and she's not even a wolf." Leah responded quit harshly. I didn't even realize how much I ate. I didn't even feel full.

"Now Leah you don't know that." An elderly woman cut in.

"How's that possible?" Leah asked sounding a little annoyed.

Talk around the fire started to rise. Jake's father cleared his throat asking everyone to settle down. "I guess its about time to start filling you all in."

Jake elbowed me. "Pay attention this is gonna be good." I did as he said and paid close attention as each elder told their magical story.

I listened in awe as they spoke of how we came to be part wolf. How it was to protect this place and human life from vampires. I learned that they were on good terms with a coven named the Cullen's. Tears streamed down my cheek as they told the story of the 3rd wife, how she died to save her husband. I was so caught up in the feel of their voices. The magic that floated about as they talked about their ancestors, my ancestors. They must of told the story hundreds of times but that didn't change the effect of the people that heard it before. Jake smiled as he listened along with everyone else. When they stopped and their stories came to an end I was still craving to hear more.

"Now father explain how we ended up with an exile who fails to obey orders." Jake asked. He no longer had the comforting feeling I had felt earlier. Now he seemed agitated and impatient.

The others around the fire didn't seem to know about it yet and whisper began to float about the fire. Billy quickly quieted the group.

"This is a story way before our time. We weren't allowed to tell this tale for it had nothing to do with us until not so long ago." He took a deep breath before he began.

* * *

"Sharon Irvin, Salena's father was the grandchild of Taha Aki and the third wife. He was said to be one of the strongest, almost as great as Taha Aki. Because of that he was to be the next head Alpha. During that time the people of Quileute we're still precocious of danger after the attack of the vampire that almost whipped out the village.

During that time Sharon fell in love, but his love was frowned upon. The woman that stole Sharon's heart was a orphan name Cilia. No one knew where she came from. Some people thought she was the child that went missing during the attack. But that was impossible because she looked so young and beautiful. The missing child would have been in her elderly years by now. What frightened the villagers was her ability to transform like the Quileute warriors. She was a female and wasn't a child of Taha. For that they didn't trust her. Her past was unknown and it caused a threat to the tribes safety.

Sharon's father tried to discourage Sharon from marrying her, but his efforts failed. Sharon was determined to make her his wife.

The tribe began to shun Cilia. Every time she neared the village they would treat her like a wild animal. Sharon became outraged, his anger was so strong he was forced to morph. He could control his snarling. Nobody could approach him as he guarded Cilia. He snapped at anyone who came to close even his father.

Cilia noticed the trouble she was causing. When Sharon calmed down, she told him she would leave. Sharon refused to let her leave alone and agreed to go with her. Sharon's father threaten Sharon, saying if he left he would be labeled as a traitor and exiled.

Your parents did exactly that. Because of his actions he lost his Alpha title and was band from ever entering La Push.

What I don't understand is why he waited so long to have a child. We would have been looking for you sooner. We received information from your father that vampires been after you since birth. He said they had mistaken your family as children of the moon.

Your parents soon died after, protecting you. That's why the cops failed to find their killer. We believed his child died too but soon found out you were alive. I sent Jake to bring you back but I didn't think everything out properly.

Unlike everyone else you didn't experience the symptoms before becoming wolf. It remained dormant until you felt threatened. It was an instinct transformation to protect your life. You should be changing in the next couple days. Your next morph might be painful."

I listened to my father tell the story to Salena. He kept going with the information. He spoke to her as if she never knew her parents. Everyone around the fire were shocked. I started to regret treating her the way I did. I turned to look at her to see if she was ok with the overload of information.

Tears were like waterfalls down her cheeks. She stared blankly into the fire. My father had stopped the story and apologized to her. Everyone began to feel sympathy for her. I couldn't understand how she felt. Living your whole life knowing nothing of your parents and having some stranger tell you their life story.

I wanted to comfort her but Leah was already by her side pulling her up to bring her home.

After she left I still wanted to know about her parents. "Did Sharon imprint on Cilia?" I asked my father. There had to be a reason he loved her so much.

"No he didn't. I don't know if he ever did imprint on anyone." Billy replied, while still in thought. I left it at that, I didn't think my father new all that much about them besides the basics. I hope Salena ok, I should apologize for being an ass to her.

****************

I appriciate all the encouragement I recieve. Continue writing review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thanks for the support! Here in Chapter 5 Salena's hate for imprinting is revealed!

Enjoy!

xXfallennightXx

**Salena POV**

Its been a week since I came to La Push. I've been welcomed into the Clearwater's house. Leah and I have become close friends. Before I came she didn't have anyone besides Jake. She's been needing a chick to talk to, the fact I'm also a _wolf_ makes us a like. I hate that word _wolf_. It just irritates me. I'm part Animal!

Leah told me everything about the pack and their adventure. She even talked about her self, the whole imprinting ordeal. Like what the hell is up with that? What Leah had to go through because of Sam pisses me off. How the flip can you love someone then because of this imprinting shit, you devote yourself to another woman like nothing! _Soul mate_ my ass.

My head twisted with sick thoughts. Quil and Clair. Jacob and Renesmee, sorry but that's just super wrong. Jarred and Kim, is a messed up story. Quil and Jacob only care for them like devoted parents but what happens when they start popping out Ts&As. They're gonna go to a devoted parent to a sick pedophile!

Leah laughed every time I went ranting on about how wrong the whole thing was.

The whole shape shifting wolf thing is getting on my nerves. I'm starting to wish I stayed in Oregon. Daniel been calling me like crazy. He's flipped out when I didn't tell him I was gone on a road rip. I told him it would be better cause I wasn't alone. He agreed and calmed down but he insisted that he would check on me when ever he got the chance. I couldn't tell him that vampires were out to kill me, he would die.

….

Leah left to work and Seth was at school. Which left me stuck all alone. Boredom sank in, I needed to get out of the house stat!

I walked aimlessly around till I hear laughing and yelling coming from the distance. What I saw was insanity. Sam and his group were on top of a cliff jumping off into the ocean to their death! I had to stop them, they could get hurt or even killed. I ran towards them, my legs pumping fast. It felt good running, I needed to do this more often. I made it to the top of the cliff in no time.

As I reached them I skidded to a stop. "What are you guys doing? Are you crazy?" I shouted before Jake was able to jump.

I seemed to catch their attention. they all starred at my panicked face before breaking out into laughter. At first I cared for their lives. Now I really wish they'd all go bald! Stupid imprinting dogs.

"We're just having fun. Wanna join?" Jarred smiled approaching me.

"Are you insane? Why would I want to do that?" I snapped. Like hell I'll jump!

Jake came beside Jarred. "She's to scared to do it. Renesmee is braver then her." He said with a smirk on his face before turning back around to the ledge. Now he done it. Why the hell did he have to bring something like that up. I stomped up behind and shoved him. He caught himself from falling off the ledge. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He snarled at me, getting close and towering over me. I heard jarred laugh telling me to go for it.

"Jake let it be, you started it." Sam said before he could finish what he was gonna say I cut him of as I shouted at Jake.

"You stupid imprinting dog! Don't belittle me by putting that miniature bloodsucker higher then me!" I hissed poking a finger at Jake. Everyone remained silent. I felt their eyes burning a hole into my back. I guess they didn't like my comment about _stupid imprinting dog_. But at the moment I was to heated to care. Lately its been real hard to stay calm.

Jake stared down on me, killing aura radiated off of him. His face turned into a scowl as he growled menacingly. Before I knew it a large hand tightened around my arm. In seconds I was weightless hovering over the ledge staring at the dark ocean waves crashing below. That fucker threw me off the cliff!

Wind rushed past me as the water came closer and closer. The water hit like me like cement as my body collided with the unforgiving waves. I swore I was gonna drown. Amazingly it didn't take much effort to reach the surface. I gasped for air as another wave washed over me.

I really hate that guy!

…………….

I was drenched when I made it back to Leahs. Leah was waiting at the door with a towel and a big smirk. "Heard what happened." She laughed tossing me the towel. "Great Job."

"Thanks I almost died!" I shouted stomping into the house. "Damn he was touchy. Say one thing he bites your head off."

"The guys don't like people insulting their imprintee or them about the imprinting thing." Leah stated. "Imprintees are their life."

"That's stupid! Like I care I'll keep on talking all the shit I want!

Leah just laughed. Everyone just seemed to be laughing at me a lot. Was I funny or something?

* * *

**Jake POV**

That girl really pissed me off. She deserved getting thrown off. How the hell did she know about imprinting and Renesmee? Leah must of told her.

I went to the Cullen's to calm down. Seeing Nessie would put a smile on my face.

As always I was greeted with a smiling little girl and her mother. "Hey Jake." Bella greeted giving me a hug. " I got Edward to agree to letting Renesmee stay in La Push for the weekend." She whispered in my ear.

"That's great!" I shouted as I picked up Nessie up twirling her around. "You hear that! You get to have a sleepover!" Nessie sweet giggles filled the air. "Ugh" I remembered Salena and once again my mood was ruined.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked feeling concerned.

"There's a new member in La Push"

"Doesn't seem your all to happy about it. You should bring her over. It would be nice to meet her before we let Renesmee stay with you."

"I'm not happy about it at all." If Salena messed up the chance for me to have Nessie in La Push I will burry her 6ft under! Or maybe Bella will kill her for me. I'm sure one of Salena's rude remarks will set her off.

"Don't worry about it ok. Edward is off hunting with his brothers. Do you want to go hunting with me us." She asked referring to her and Nessie.

"Sure." I laughed. Hunting was always fun. The fact Nessie was great at it made it even better. Salena could never compare to her. "Nessie lets see who wins this time." I challenged the little half blood.

"Ima win! Watch! And no cheating!" She shouted jumping up and down excited already.

…..

I went back home that night after Nessie went to sleep. My father was outside talking to Salena. I couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

"I'm still not use to this whole thing. It still feels like a dream to me." Salena spoke softly staring at the stares as she talked to my father.

"I don't think any of them are truly use to it. They just seemed to accept it."

"Are you sure I'm not intruding and making things difficult for you and everyone else in La Push." She asked.

"No you fine everyone seems to enjoy your company."

"Not the boys." Salena grumbled tossing a rock far into the woods.

"Don't mind them, Boys will be boys." My father laughed.

"Its hard not to think about it when your son tossed me off a cliff." She scuffed.

Crap she going to get me killed. My father isn't going to like the fact I threw a female off a cliff to her death. I rushed over to them. "I did not throw you off." I shouted defensively.

She stood up. "No your right you dangled me from a cliff and let me fall into crashing waves!"

My fathers eyes bore through me. "Jake."

"She insulted us calling us stupid imprinting dogs!"

"I did not insult your guys! I insulted you!"

"What's the difference?"

We were inches from each other. She still had to look up to me. My father cut between us. "Can you two stop. Jake be more observant."

I looked down and noticed Salena was scowling and shaking uncontrollably trying to resist the urge to morph. She wasn't going to succeed. I pushed her back away from my father and morph exactly when she did.

"_Idiot watch it! You could of hurt my father!" _I growled.

"_Don't you think I tried! Sorry if I'm not as perfect as you! Sorry I cant control it I'm kinda of new to this shit you inconsiderate ass!"_ She shouted snapping at me.

"_Do you want to fight! Keep snapping at me and I'll tear you apart!"_ I warned going for her hind leg. She leaped away before I locked my jaw on her. Her tail smacking me in the face.

"_If we're going to fight lets do it away from your father."_ She shouted back at me as she ran off through the trees.

…………………

**Salena POV**

Jake followed behind me. I didn't want to risk hurting his dad because we let our anger get to us. He probably could control it and know what he was doing but I know I couldn't. I slid to a stop in the middle of an small clearing deep in the woods. Dead leaves covered the forest floor. Jake circled the clearing watching me carefully.

He didn't talk but I could hear his thoughts. He admired my wolf form and how I shinned in the moonlight.

"_I'm an enemy so don't waste your time admiring me."_

His eye bulged. Then he gave a nasty snarl.

"_Like hell I'll admire you. Your nothing at all to be amazed of."_

"_Nothing compared to your perfect imprinti right?"_

"_I wouldn't know because I don't look at her like that but I bet she will be 10x better looking then you when she grows up."_

"_You know that's really gross."_

"_What?"_

"_How you take care of her like a second father. But once she comes of age you switch into becoming her lover!"_

"_That doesn't even cross my mind!"_

"_It doesn't matter if it crosses your mind that's how its gonna turn out!"_

"_What do you know!_" Jake shouted lashing out at me. I jumped out of his reach.

"_Come on! Do you seriously think you can stand by and watch another man hold her?" _Jake paused for a moment taking in my words. "_Your so damn protective of her you wont give any man a chance, because you think the only one capable of making her happy is you!"_

"_What's the problem with that?!" _He snarled.

"_What's wrong is that if this whole damn imprinting shit never happened your ass would be no where near her! The only reason you are is because some how the universe commands you too!"_

"_Because I'm meant to be by her side! Why cant you accept that."_

"_You damn men are so stupid! Because love is something that you chose not something your forced into."_

Jake lunges at me and pins me to the ground snarling in my face. "_I was not forced into caring about Renesmee!"_

"_But you didn't chose it either!"_

"_What the hell do you know!?"_

"_I know that your father feel in love without imprinting. My parents did too. They didn't need some damn unexplainable obsession to tell them who they should be with!"_

Jake growled, baring all his teeth at me before biting down on my shoulder blade. I yelped in pain quickly scrambling out from under him.

"_Let that be a warning to you Salena. Watch what you say. No ones complaining about imprinting but the damn people who haven't. Stop being so damn envious and jump off a cliff!"_

He ran off before I would say a smart remark. I glanced at where he had bit me. My white fur was now stained with crimson. Great.

* * *

There you go! A constant battle between her and Jake. Continue reading to find out more.

I'll keep writing as long as I have devoted readers.

Continue writing reveiws! Let me know how im doing =]

Till next time guys byebye


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Salena's POV**

This really did suck. I sulked as I sat on the edge of the cliff that I was thrown off of not so long ago. The moon was high in the sky and the sky was clear, letting the stars shin brightly. I've been sitting here for hours thinking. I shouldn't be here. I don't fit in and I cant accept their way of thinking. I knew nothing about this whole shape shifter thing so who was I to judge them.

I bet its pretty late. Someone should be home at Leah's house by now.

Right when I was about to get up someone sat beside me. When I looked Jake was there staring at the moon. Guilt began to rise and I started to regret the things I said to him. I mumbled sorry to no one unparticular.

He looked at me with a questionable expression, mot hearing my apology. "Why are you wearing only in a large white shirt?"

I tugged at the edge of the shirt as if it would stretch longer. But a fabric can only go so far. Mid thigh. "No one was home at Leah's so I couldn't get any clothes. So I borrowed a shirt that I found on your porch." I heard him shift his body and I instantly tensed. "I'm sorry. I'll wash it before giving it back to you. I know you wouldn't want my sent on it. I know I disgust you and -"

"Salena relax." Jake laughed cutting me off. "I'm sorry for making you feel so unwanted around here. Its not like I hate you. Its just us guys are very touchy when it comes to our imprintees."

I couldn't keep eye contact with him. I stared at my feet uncomfortably. "I'm the one that should be saying sorry. It hasn't happened to me so I have no right to judge. I can't blame you for something you cant control."

There was a long silence between us before I decided to talk again.

"Its just that I find it weird. Don't we have the right to chose who we want to love?" I waited for an answer but didn't get one. "I don't want to end up like Leah."

Jake body tensed then he let out a sigh. "I understand. But lets not talk about this anymore. Your half naked and its midnight. Its not safe for a chick to be like that."

I got up and dusted myself off. "Your right. But what do I have to worry about, your not gonna look at me or think anything perverted. You've already imprinted so I don't have to be scared that you'd do anything."

…………

**Jacob POV**

If she only knew I've been staring the whole time. Our imprinting has nothing to do with our hormones or what ran through our heads. As she stood in front of me my eyes traced the hem of the shirt that hung loosely around her thighs. I forced myself to stand. Sitting and having that view directly in front of me only enticed me to do wrong.

"It doesn't matter. Just don't trust any man." I grumbled as I tried to advert my eyes.

"So I shouldn't trust you even if you imprinted?" Salena asked teasingly taking my warning as a joke.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "The imprinting thing doesn't control what runs through our heads or our hormonal needs."

Her eyes widened. "So you guys are capable of being unfaithful to your imprintees!?"

"Don't get me wrong, once we decide to be committed to our imprintees as relationship we fully devote ourselves to them in every aspect and nothing can tear that apart."

"Then what are you saying?"

"Until we become lovers with our imprintee we have the freedom to do as we please so to say. We still protect them with our lives and do what ever we can to make them happy."

"I still don't get it."

Gosh this girl was slow! "When Sam imprinted on Emily, Emily didn't accept him right there and then. He didn't love Emily like that because he still loved Leah dearly."

"Wait then why did Leah and Sam break up?"

"Because he was devoted to Emily and not her. And Sams love for her started to fade day by day. It got to the point where Emily started to accept Sams devotion to her." I paused questioning if I should continue telling her. It wasn't my story to tell. "Before Sam made his final decision to be with Emily and only Emily, he went to see Leah one last time." When I finished explaining Salena's face was contorted with anger.

"So he used her one last time before he left her!" Salena shouted. Her fist were tightly balled and her arm began to shake.

I grabbed her arm in an attempt to calm her down. If she morphed my shirt would be torn. "No don't take it that way. He loved her he really did. But his love and need for Emily was stronger. He wanted to stay faithful to Emily but missed Leah's embrace. His devotion to Emily keeps him faithful but his old love for Leah distracts him. I know it sounds messed up but its hard to understand. I don't even think I explained it right."

"Your right I don't understand. But I still don't approve of it." She snuffed as she turned to walk away.

"Don't saying anything about this. It wasn't my position to tell you." I said as I walked beside her.

"I won't. But you never answered my question."

"What question was that?" I thought I answered her question.

"Can I trust you around me when I'm dressed like this or not?" A smile tugged at her lips as she stopped and stood daringly close.

I could feel the heat radiating of her body in the cold night air. The smell of lavender drifted around her. It was intoxicating but not extreme to have me cringe my nose. I couldn't look away from her gaze. As I stared deeply into her eyes I noticed the gold sparkles the hid themselves within the green. I couldn't lie, she was gorgeous enough to compete with the ageless beauty of a vampire. I couldn't deny the urge I had to touch her but damn sure I would control it.

"Are you going to give me an answer or not?"

"No you can not." I didn't know what I said but it seemed to leave her in an awe. I tried to advert my attention to the injury I left her earlier. It should be healed but blood still spotted her sleeve. "Umm let me see your shoulder. Did it heal already?" She didn't shy away when I pulled the collar of the shirt down to look. Revealing her slender shoulder, I saw that dried blood was all that was left. It seemed to heal perfectly. Leaving no scar on her flawless golden skin.

A gentle hand caressed my cheek as I let go of the shirt. Salena hand was soft and warm. I wanted to lean into her hand but forced my self not to. Her voice was a soft whisper. "Why can I not?"

I didn't know what to tell her. I couldn't say that I wanted her. That in some weird way I was drawn to her and yearned to hold her. I can blame it on hormones but it wasn't like I was some horny dog. My hand found its way to hers, cupping it in mine. "I don't know. Just don't."

…………

**Salena POV**

He told me not to trust him. That he didn't know why. I didn't know the answer either. I thought that once imprinted your disconnected from all that would effect a normal human. Lust or love of another was not capable. Even though he himself told me not to, I still feel like I can trust him.

I did not know what was running through his head but I knew clearly what ran through mine. Yes I hated him. He was an arrogant ass but he was also very kind to me. When he isn't yelling or trying to kill me I feel safe around him. The way he's been looking at me makes me feel wanted. The way he talks to me makes me feel accepted. The way his warmth surrounds me when he's close makes me feel comfortable.

He's warning me but I don't want to take his warning. His hand is hot against mine even though we share the same temperature. I let my hand slide from his face down his neck to his chest. All the wolf boys run around shirtless but up close Jakes body temps me to touch and see if its real. Under hot skin is hard muscle. Clearly capable of causing harm but also be used to protect.

I feel his breath against my neck as he whispers in my ear. "Salena, stop." I suppressed a shiver as his husky voice gave me my last warning.

I stepped away realizing what I was doing. I was subconsciously tempting him, forcing him to give me a reason not to trust him. "I'm sorry." I apologized then quickly turned and ran home.

What the hell was I doing?

* * *

Things begin to get interesting between the two!!

If you got any questions about the story be free to ask.

Till next time guys byebye

xXFallenNightXx


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Salena's POV**

All day I've been on edge. Every time Jakes name was mentioned my body temperature would go up five more degrees. I felt so embarrassed about what happen last night that there would be no way that I could look him in the eyes again.

I was digging in the fridge when the phone rang. "Seth could you get that for me." I shouted from inside the fridge.

When Seth grabbed the phone my hands were full with a can of cola and a ketchup bottle for my burger. "Salena its for you."

"My hands are full who is it."

"It's Billy."

I put the ketchup down and grabbed the phone. "Hey Mr. Black."

'Salena are you busy today?'

"Nope not at all."

'I want you to meet the Cullen's.'

"Umm. Sure."

'Okay Jake will go pick you up.'

I lost my grip on the phone and struggled to catch it before it feel on the floor

"okay. Bye"

Crap this is bad! What am I going to do. He must think I'm some crazy whore or something. All I had on was a stupid shirt nothing else! Not even panties! And there I was getting closer then any woman in their right mind should of to a man. Last night was a mistake. Now he's coming over and I got to spend the whole day with him. I just want to crawl in a hole and stay there.

15 minutes after I got the phone call Jake was knocking at the door.

"Hey are you ready to go?" Jake asked when I opened the door. He seemed a little to excited.

"Yeah. But stop smiling so much its creeping me out." I replied stepping out the house.

"Is there a problem with me being happy." He grumbled beside me.

"No its just creepy how you get all goggilly over you imprintee."

"Shut up. Once you see her you'll understand." He huffed. "Besides that, lets race there." He grinned getting into a sprinters position. He really wanted to see her.

"No. Its not fair cuz I don't know where we're going."

"Just keep up with me. Once we get close enough you'll know where they are by the overload of fumes that'll make you want to run away." He laughed. I didn't know if he was joking with me or not.

"Whatever you say."

"On your mark get set." Jake shouted as he took off without saying go.

I took off seconds after. "You cheater!" It didn't take much effort to catch up to him.

When we left the boundaries of La Push and ran deeper into Forks a sweet perfume aroma caught my attention. "Jake do you smell that? Where's it coming from, we're in the woods?" I asked as I ran beside him. Our feet hitting the floor in sync.

"Just wait till we get closer your gonna hate it."

A few minutes later the once sweet aroma washed over me like an ocean of smell. "What the hell!"

"That's the smell of a vampire for you." We came to a large white house deep in the forest. "This is where the Cullen's live. Ima warn you, they're not to fond of us."

"Then why the hell do you even bother coming here!"

"Well half of them can deal with us and are actually good people, plus I have to see Nessie."

"The smell how can you bare it! Its as if someone bathed in perfume. Literally. The smells over whelming and making my head hurt." I mumbled from under my hand. I tried covering my nose but the smell still seeped through. I could even taste it in my mouth!

We walked closer to the house till Jake stopped and put his arm out. "Stop here. They usually come out once they hear us coming. I use to walk right into the house but for my noses sake I started staying outside."

Before I could respond a beautiful little girl stuck her head out the door. She had flawless powder skin with soft pink cheeks. Her eyes were a luscious brown and her golden curls were long and bounced with every move. Behind her stood the second most beautiful woman I've seen in my life. Once again the flawless skin but golden eyes and silky brown hair. There was a small resemblance between them but I could feel the motherly bond.

"Yup you're right Jake. She will look 10x better then me when she grows up." I was in awe, yet envious of their perfect beauty.

"Told you so." Jake laughed, nudging me. "Bella this is the new pack member I told you about."

Did he just say pack member? I was an exile last week?

The one named Bella came hand in hand with her daughter to greet us. "Its nice to meet you." Giving me a sparkling smile.

I watched Jake pull the little girl up into his arms. The smile he gave her was none that I've seen before. It was utter joy a father feels when seeing his new born child. Not the half ass smile I receive. At first I thought the scene was cute and heart warming but once I thought about it. That fatherly love will soon become a passionate love. I grimaced at the thought. Yuck. "That's wrong on so many levels."

My outburst that was meant to be an inside thought snapped everyone's attention on me.

"Salena watch what you say." Jake growled.

"What do you mean by that." Bella voice sounded behind me.

I jumped from shock. I didn't expect her to be there. "Exactly what I said. You don't find it disturbing? That's your daughter." I answered. Her scowling face showed she didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"Are you saying you find Jakes and Renesmee relationship gross?" Bella tone of voice told me I should pick my words wisely but being stubborn as I was I didn't.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." My voice raised with my rising aggravation. My personal space was being invaded by a vampire who's stench I couldn't stand. "Don't tell me you approve of them becoming lovers a couple of years from now. What kind of mother are you?"

A sickly hiss escaped from Bella as she raised her claw like hands to strike me. Before I could react a man appeared behind her and wrapped her in his arms. "Now Bella that's not how we treat our guest." He whispered in her ear gently. Bella body relaxed but she still bared her fangs at me. "And that's not how a guest speaks to a person who kindly greeted them." His voice was threatening as he spoke to me. "I advise you chose your words wisely around here. Next time I wont hold my wife back if you speak ill of her again." Spoke the infamous Edward. The true father of the half-blood.

"I told you it was a bad idea to bring her here." Jake said to Bell as he place Renesmee down.

Once she was on the ground she walked up to me and tugged on my pants. I squatted down to her level to see what she wanted. The little one placed her hand upon my face not like her mother wanted to but cupping it in her tiny hands gently. I was startled when images flashed in my head. -Bella stood hissing at Jake shouting at him and ready to pounce. She was enraged that he imprinted on her new born baby and wanted to kill him.- Nessie removed her hand and tilted her head in such a cute way I wanted to squeeze her. When I finally realized what I just saw I was amazed. I was able to see into the past by looking into her memories.

"Okay your mother is a good mother. But Jake you're still gross!" I said as I picked up Nessie. She placed her hand on my cheek again and flashed an image of Jake scratching his ass. "Yeah that's exactly why I think he's gross." I laughed at the images of Jake and his unseen moments. She didn't know the real reason why I thought that. I was told she had a great understanding and was practically a genius but I still didn't want to discus adult matters with 5yr old. Wait correction 2yr old.

Bella seemed to calm once Nessie grew a liking to me. Jake seemed to be overly jealous.

…………

**Jacobs POV**

I brought Salena over to the Cullen's and she instantly steals Nessie from me! We came here to talk to Carlisle not take away my imprintee!

"Hey Edward where's Carlisle?" I asked agitated. Once we talked to him we could leave or she could just leave.

"Lets go inside and talk instead of out here." Edward said gesturing towards the house. He must of read why we where here. But I was hesitant about entering their house. I feared it would be like walking into a gas room for military training. With out a mask!

When we got into the house Carlisle was nestled on the couch with Esme in his arms. Once he saw Salena he moved to get up. He was overjoyed to see her. "Irvin daughter right? You look just like your mother."

Salena took a step back. "You know my parents?"

Carlisle brow scrunched together. "They never told you?"

"They never told her anything. They died before she was old enough to understand." I butted in.

"Well come sit down there's a lot more to talk about. There are some things that we know that the Quileute's don't." Carlisle informed as he took his spot next to Esme and insisted Salena to take a seat too.

"How do you even know her parents?" I asked. The Cullen's seemed to know everyone. But I guess if you have forever to live the number of people you know never stops.

"Jake you know there was a time period that we left Forks. Well Salena's father was the one that asked us to leave." Carlisle answered calmly, like this wasn't important. "He was concerned for the Quileute's. Your great grandparents wanted to grow old and your grandparents didn't have the ability to morph. Her father knew they couldn't stop morphing unless the vampires left, cause of their concern for La Pushes safety." He continued speaking, shifting his weight slightly to look human. "Even though we made a treaty with you guys. We still were not trusted. Sharon knew this and asked if we would leave. Not forever, just until your generation were old enough to take over your grandfathers responsibility in protecting La Push."

Salena had a smile on her face. I guess she was proud to hear how her father was a good man. It made me regret the way I treated her when we first met again. Even though her father was exiled he still remained concerned with the Quileute. The spirit of a true alpha.

"So my father still protected the hatful people that tainted him as a exile." Salena scuffed. The smile that I thought was happiness was really her being amused that her father did such a thing. "I knew my father was a kind man but he was foolish to care about people that didn't deserve shit." She spat. She didn't look at anyone but kept her eyes looking out the large living room window. I didn't blame her for being scornful against us. "But I appreciate that you were noble enough to consider his request." She said smiling gently at Carlisle.

"I respected your fathers strength and heart."

"Is there anything else that you know about me and my family."

"There is a lot that I know. Me and your family became quite good friends." Carlisle smile brighten with the fond memories. "I'm sure Billy told you the story of the third wife and the vampire attack."

"How do you know about that?" I asked. That wasn't suppose to be a story to be shared with vampires.

"I'm sorry Jake. I told it to Renesmee for a bedtime story and she showed it to Edward." Bella apologized shyly.

I sighed. It couldn't be helped.

"Like I was saying. During that time your mother ran away from the village for safety. She was still very young, about 3. After the slaughter –" Carlisle cleared his throat trying to find a better word. "The incident was long over, Cilia still remained lost in the forest. A pack of wolf found her on the brink of death. She hasn't eaten and was dehydrated."

I looked at Salena and she was concentrating on every word. Her mothers past seemed so important to her. I was even listening wanting to know how she became the first female wolf.

"The wolves recognized her as a member of the Quileute's and wanted to help her. They brought her food and led her to a nearby stream for water but it still wasn't enough you mother was still to weak. To talk to the wolves your mother astroprojected. She thought if she did that she could still live forever. Her body did die and soon after her spirit grew weak without a body."

Salena didn't cry but if Bella was still human she would of. Salena probably didn't cry because she knew her mother lived. Some how.

"The alpha female thought of Cilia as her own and offered to share her body. Since Cilia was young her spirit wouldn't take up to much space. As the years went by Cilia spirit grew. She often went by the village and watched over them. She watched as her generation died and a new one replaced it. Her family was gone but she still came to see how the 'humans' lived. Her desire to be human again was so strong that the wolves spirit was pushed back so she could come forward."

"So she pretty much came about being a shape shifter the same way as Taha Aki." I stated interested.

"Yes. And you should know what happen after that." Carlisle said finishing of Cilia story. Carlisle's smile widened as he sniffed the air. "I just noticed something very intriguing."

"So you noticed it too?" Edward spoke. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"What?" Me and Salena asked.

"You smell different." Bella answered. She looked confused as to why.

"What do you mean is that bad?" Salena asked embarrassed, smelling her armpits to find out why.

"No its actually good. There always been a tiny difference in the smell of the pack members but they all still smelled the same." Edward reassured Salena.

"What do they smell like?"

"Wet dog." Edward laughed.

"They don't smell like that to me?"

"It's a vampire thing. They smell like wet dog to us and we smell like you sprayed perfume in your nose." Bella explained. "When I was human I thought they bother smelled wonderful."

"But you on the other hand smell like a wolf and not a dog." Carlisle commented. "I wonder why that is?"

"Maybe because she's a full breed." Esme spoke softly. "Bother her parents were alpha wolves and Jake and the pack had human mothers."

Everyone seemed to contemplate the possibility of that being true. She did smell a lot better then the rest of us in her wolf form. I thought it was because she wasn't a pack member so she didn't carry our sent. When actually she was a full breed and we were mutts. The sound of that doesn't make me happy. Mutt.

* * *

Yes guys Jacob Black and the rest of the pack are mutts lol

Romance in next Chapie! Read on!

xXFallenNightXx


	8. Chapter 8

Warning romance scene in this chapter. Might be over rated for some. No kids please =]

xXFallenNightXx

**Chapter 8**

**Salena POV **

We stayed at the Cullen's longer then we attended. I wanted to know about them. Bella, Alice and I got carried away with female talk. Alice went crazy wanting to do my hair and dress me up. I had to decline, Its not like I don't like getting all pretty. Its just that being a 'wolf' means I shouldn't wear nice clothes. Because now I have a tendency to rip out of all of them like hulk. I promised her that I would come to her when I wanted to go out. Bella enjoyed that idea. She wanted to escape from being Alice's Barbie doll. Renesmee was the only one keeping Alice from forcing Bella into dresses.

I noticed Nessie's desire to be by Jake. Even though she was with me and her mother, she constantly had to check where Jake was at. Keeping a constant eye on her dog, as Rosalie says.

I noticed how each vampire couple were like magnets. If one moved a certain way the other would instantly adjust to it. They were so inter connected with their lover that it wasn't natural. Their every being was connect. They surpassed the human level of soul mate.

I envied them.

It was late. The sun had already set and I couldn't handle the Cullen's sent much longer. Before I left out the door I had one more thing to ask Carlisle. "Carlisle. Do you know why they wanted to live so long?"

"Their first reason was to explore the world and learn as much as they could, but soon grew tired of that and wanted to have a family and grow old. The only problem was your mother couldn't conceive."

"Then how come I'm here."

"Because your father found me and asked me to create a miracle. It took me decades to understand how your mothers body worked." Carlisle face glowed with pride of his amazing doctor skills.

"Thank you very much." I bet I was glowing too. I was so happy he helped out my family. Because of him I was born! Vampires aren't all that bad.

When me and Jake left it was windy. The wind felt good. I was thankful I couldn't feel the cold, never again did I need a jacket. Jake didn't talk and the atmosphere became awkward. I said the first thing that came to my mind. "They're really beautiful. Bella and Nessie." Jake heard and missed a step in his walk. "You really know how to pick your woman. Well Nessie not a woman yet but will be in a couple of years." I rambled on. He smiled but didn't respond. "I still don't think their beauty compares to my mothers though."

"Why not." He asked. I seemed to grab his attention.

"If you ever saw her you would think the same." I smiled reminiscing. Remembering the days I sat on my mothers lap just staring in awe. Hoping I would be as pretty when I grew up. "She had piercing grey eyes. Her hair was always done in a braid that snaked down her back. She was light skinned compared to my father. A golden tan that seemed to glow." As I talked we arrived back in La Push and continued to stroll along the beach. "Her beauty was beyond any mans dream. Her touch was warm and soft."

As I continued to talk about my mother Jake seemed to pay attention. He smiled the smile I saw him give Renesmee and my heart skipped a beat.

"Your mother must have been something then. But I still don't think she beats Bella and Nessie." Jake laughed.

Of course he wouldn't think anyone is better then them. Knowing that vampires were so dazzling my self confidence was broken. Competing with perfection. Jake must of caught onto my sudden decrees in happiness. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Do you think I could compete with the beauty of a vampire?"

"Why you ask?"

I didn't know why I asked. I don't even know why I want to be more attractive then Bella and Nessie. Deep down I just wanted too. "Do you think I'm prettier then them?"

"Then who? Bella and Nessie?" Jake asked shocked. He took a seat in the grainy sand and I sat beside him.

"I'm pathetic aren't I? Me trying to compete with a little girl." I felt ashamed. How low have I sunk. I hugged my knees pulling them close to my chest and hid my face in them.

I didn't hear anything when I looked up Jake was staring at me intensely.

…………

**Jacob POV**

I didn't know how to respond. Her question was out of character. Why did she care what I thought. She buried her face in her knees embarrassed. When she looked up I couldn't control myself. I reached over and turned her face closer to me. Forcing her to support herself up with her arm.

Her cheeks turned red and she tried to pull away. "Jake what are you doing?" She stuttered.

The way she held herself. Presenting herself as strong and fearless but vulnerable to emotions like all females. She spoke her mind freely and I admired everything. Being around so many beautiful people she only asked of two. Two that she hoped to look better then. The two that I thought were unbeatable, she wanted to beat.

Beauty was depended on the persons taste. Also in the individuals personality. Bella and Nessie were perfect inside and out. They were caring, kind and loving. At the same time Salena was too. I admired the way she cuddled with Nessie and imagined her with her own kids. I imagined her caring for Nessie the same way I did. The thought made her all more interesting then the day she showed up in La Push. She wanted to be beautiful but didn't realize how beautiful she already was. If I continued to be around her, how gorgeous would she become in my eyes?

Ever since Nessie was born I haven't laid a hand on anyone of the opposite sex besides giving Bella hugs. I caressed Salena's cheek with my thumb. Her skin was smooth. My hand traveled to her neck and into her hair. Her hair was soft and silky. She shivered from my touch making me want her to do it again.

The look on her face questioned what I was doing. I questioned what I was doing.

I leaned closer and she leaned back further away scared to get any closer. I closed the gap between us, my hand behind her neck enabling her to move further away. "I don't know." I whispered in her ear earning another shiver from her.

Being so close to her made my body hot. The smell of lavender made me breath deeply down her neck. The sound of the waves was relaxing drowning any sense from my mind.

Salena tried to say something but that was that. I cut her off with my mouth against hers, having to bend to reach her. One of my hands moved to brush a thick strand of black hair out of her face, the other still behind her neck keeping her from pulling away. My head spun, all thought completely lost. The feeling of her lips against mine. I kept it slow to savor the taste. Lips parting hers, brushing against them occasionally.

I pulled back carefully, eyes still half-closed and at that moment I realized just how strange I was. As a person, as a werewolf, as someone who already imprinted, as a man. Before I could stop myself Salena was running her thumb across my cheek. I leaned into her touch and the smile that crawled slowly across her lips was heart breaking.

"Jake-" She started, but I cut her off with another kiss, more daring than last time, my tongue on hers. My hands struggled to stay obediently put.

And soon we were lost in it. Irresistibly hopelessly lost. I didn't even notice when I pushed both of us down against the sand, still kissing her.

The wind was cool against our bodies. But my rising blood kept me burning.

My hands became sinful: They moved over her shirt, passing down along her hip and back up, barely resisting the urge to linger down there. I could barely hear her breathing and wondered if she was holding her breath. I pressed my nose into her neck and exhaled making her shiver.

I couldn't find the strength to pull away, this was mainly because I didn't want to. The waves crashing on the shore were drowned out by my pulse pounding in my ears. I brushed my lips over a tendon in her neck, skimming down her collarbone and just over her shoulder, I found her clenching finger into my rumpled shirt.

"Jake you shouldn't.." Salena began, her voice sounding unsure. My tongue on her skin made her gasp. "Renesmee, she's-"

"-Nothing like that," I finished for her, my lips forming the words on her flesh, and Salena swallowed hard. My hand behind her neck threaded into her hair, fisting while the other busied itself with the curves of her breast, the dip of her ribs, and my mouth was still on her shoulder, and my tongue and my lips and my teeth.

I bit down, leaving a mark, not enough to hurt but enough for Salena to shove me off of her. "What are you doing! This isn't supposed to be happening! Now your leaving a mark!"

Her face was flustered, her hair a little rallied, and she was out of breath. My breaths were deep and fast. It felt as if I wasn't getting enough oxygen. My head still spun. What had just happened?

…………

**Salena POV**

I stared at Jake in disbelief, it had to be impossible. We had just kissed.. well more then just any normal kiss. It wasn't suppose to happen! He had already imprinted on Renesmee. He was supposed to wait till she grew up. My mind flooded with emotions I couldn't sort out.

"I will not be your toy while you wait for your _soul mate_ to grow up!" I shouted pushing myself off the ground.

He quickly scrambled to his feet. "What are you talking about!" He asked grabbing my arm preventing me from leaving. "You think I'm using you!" Jake shout angrily.

"That's exactly what I think!" I snapped yanking my arm free. "I know for a fact you don't love me, don't accept me here in La Push, not even like me slightly. So don't you dare tell me it's any other reason besides your raging hormones!"

"Do you think I'm that kind of man!?" Jake body tensed.

"Then what other reason made you do it!" My blood boiled with anger. I wouldn't be able to hold me human form for long. I balled my fist trying desperately not to morph. The heat rushed through pushing against my will power. All he had to do was give me one good lie and I wont feel hurt. Please just save me the pain and lie.

Jake hung his head low. "I don't know why I did it." He mumbled making it hard for me to hear clearly.

Just cause it didn't come out clearly I still heard it. I convinced myself to be satisfied with a lie but he gave me the truth. I lost all restraint on my any anger. My body morphed and my clothes fell to the floor in shredded pieces. I turned and ran as fast as I could away.

Why did I care if he didn't like me. I should of just enjoyed the fun and pleasure while it was there. It's a woman's right to have sex with a hot sexy men. Why couldn't I just settle with that? Why couldn't I just accept he already imprinted? Why couldn't I accept that the person he imprinted on was impossible to compete with. Why did I care?!

I know exactly why. I've grown attached to him. Attached to his smile, his kindness and overbearing attitude. I was lured in by the husky sound of his voice and his tempting body made for a grown man. Now I was helplessly hooked to his touch and kisses, the smell of the sun that he soaked up daily. If a sun even had a smell he would be it.

I was now hurt with the knowledge I could never have him. He will never be mine, I've lost to a 2yr old half-blood.

My first love has to be a hopeless one didn't it.

The longer I stayed in wolf form the duller my emotions felt. The only urge I had was to sing to the moon. Howl all the pain I felt letting it leave my body. Let the world hear my sad yet beautiful song.

* * *

How you guys like my romance scene?

Too over dramatic or just right?

Keep reading to find out how these two deal with this!

Read & Review!

xXFallenNightXx


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Salena's POV**

Its been two weeks since the incident on the beach. I spent most my time with Leah and occasionally with Alice. I avoided Jake as much as possible and made sure to get no where near Edward, so I didn't get to see much of Bella unless she came with Alice alone. So glad Alice couldn't see my future. I didn't want her telling me how much of a let down it would be.

I think I could be content with life remaining like this. That was till Bella brought up a topic I didn't want to hear. "Salena did you notice anything weird about Jacob lately?"

"Nope I haven't even seen him for awhile." I replied nonchalantly as I idle skimmed through the clothes on the rack. "Why you ask?"

"Edward said Jakes been having an internal war in his head." Bella replied from her spot on the chair not wanting to participate in the shopping. "He said Jakes mind was scrambled and couldn't get much because Jake tried to divert his thoughts so Edward wouldn't know." Bella laughed. I always enjoyed the vampires laughs. It always sounded like bells, so soft and welcoming to the ears. I even wished I was a vampire instead of an animal. But then again I enjoyed eating and sleeping, and wouldn't give that up for anything.

"Oh well not my problem."

"Well I think it is since it had something to do with you!" Alice teased as she danced around me. "Hey isn't this dress adorable!"

"What do you mean has something to do with me?"

"Edward just heard your name in the mix along with the word _kiss._" Bella joined in on the teasing. Both of them giving me a suspicious look.

"Edward probably heard wrong. Jake, me, kiss, nooo." I laughed nervously.

"I think they would make a cute couple!" Alice shouted clinging to my arm.

"Yes they would." Bella agreed.

"No, no, no, no, no! He already imprinted on Nessie. He found his soul mate already." I said trying to push away that idea. "Me and him don't get along at all."

"Na, Its more like a family relationship. Imprinting doesn't always mean lovers." Bella said waving off the whole imprinting ordeal. "Whole reason I haven't killed him yet."

The thought remained in my head long after I had went home and the shopping was done. Is it really possible for them to love someone else when already imprinted? Did I really have a chance?

I highly doubted I had a chance at a real relationship with the alpha. Should I just enjoy it while it last? I tried to convince myself it would be ok and I wouldn't get hurt if I suddenly didn't care. Which I did sadly. But we can train ourselves not too right?

When I got home Billy was in the living room talking to Mrs. Clearwater. They seemed to spend a lot of time with each other after Sue lost her husband and Billy lost his best friend. That's what Leah says. At least they have someone to confined in and tell their problems to. Me on the other hand I haven't been here long enough to open up and tell my life story. Remember I'm still an exile so I don't want to get too close then be forced out of this place. I still fell like I don't belong. I haven't talked to the pack since the time I got thrown off the cliff. I think they're avoiding me. Jake is the only one that bothers to communicate with me.

"Hey Salena, how was the shopping?" Billy asked welcoming me home with a big smile.

"Did you buy anything nice?" Leah's mom asked placing a plate of sandwiches on the coffee table.

"I didn't buy anything. Alice is the one that keeps spending the money. She wont let me pay for anything." I replied placing the two bags full of clothes down by the couch. I took a seat and grabbed a sandwich.

"That's nice of her." Leah's mom said as she poured me a glass of water. Gosh she was so nice and caring.

"Yeah it is. But the deal is she picks out everything and I have to at least wear it once and take a picture so she and see." I laughed remembering Alice's short self stating all the rules not letting me object when we got to the register.

I ate my sandwich quietly as the two elders continued to talk. I zoned out not paying attention to anything they were talking about till Billy mentioned something about surfing.

"The waves are nice today. Jake went out there earlier today to try them out." Billy mentioned to Clearwater.

"Wait, surfing?" I asked curious.

"Yeah, everyone in the pack knows how to surf even Leah. But she doesn't surf much anymore." Sue added. "She has an extra surfboard if you want to use it."

"Really! Sure."

"Its out back in the shed." She called out to me as I ran to my room and grabbed my bathing suit to change.

Any normal human would think I was insane. It was mid October and here I was in a bathing suit surfing in the cold water. Well not really surfing… I never learned how, but I always wanted to try.

So for about a hour I practiced paddling. Got that down. Then I tried getting up and balancing on the board. Not so good but can work. I was too impatient to master my basics, (Well what I thought were basics), that I paddled out to catch a wave.

Utter failure! I kept falling, getting washed over by the wave and everything. The board kept flipping over. After countless attempts to be an awesome surfer chick, I gave up. I paddled back and got off the board when the water got too shallow. I grabbed my board and pushed through the water with my head down. Utterly disappointed.

When my foot hit the sand laughter broke out. I snapped my head up to see who the laughter's where coming from. In front of me stood Jacobs pack cracking up uncontrollably. Jared was clutching his stomach cause how hard he was laughing. Sam had a smirk on his face chuckling inside. Embry and Quil were leaning on each other for support barley capable of standing.

"What the hell's so damn funny you mutts!" I growled angry that they saw me make a fool out of myself. (got the bad language from the Cullen's)

The laughter's stopped and Sam stepped forward. "What's funny is you crashing and trying to surf on your own." Jared appeared at Sam's side. Sam clenched his fist. "What's also funny is how daring you are to continue to insult us, you unwanted exile!"

"Back off Sam learn to keep your distance!" I said shoving him back out of my face with my free hand.

"Learn to watch your mouth." He growled back at me. "I dare you to lay your hands on me again." He challenged getting in my face again.

"Get out of my face Sam!" I shouted, stabbing my board into the sand freeing my hands. I didn't feel the urge to morph, it felt good to learn to control it. "I'm sick of you and your sick imprinting, angry, hatful selves!"

"Sick imprinting? What the hell do you know?!" Jarred stepped in.

"What I know is that second to Sam you're the most despicable!" I shout at Jarred stepping closer to him and away from Sam. "How the hell are you going to do that to Kim!"

"What the hell are you talking about! I love Kim and do everything for her!" Jarred shouted defensively.

"Now you do! But before this stupid imprinting bullshit you didn't even look at her twice! You didn't even know she was in your damn class!" I yelled jabbing my finger at him. "She loved you from the very start! The real her loved you without anyone or anything telling her too!" Each jab at him he took a step back and I stepped forward. "But you! The you before anything didn't care, didn't notice and didn't love. The wolf in you changed that! Not you, yourself!"

"Changing into a wolf opened my eyes!"

"Cut the shit Jared! Like hell it did!" I hissed. "I don't know how she can accept it, but what I do know is that she loves you more then this shit imprinting tells you to love her." I said giving my final blow. I turn to face Embry and Quil. Embry was edgy feeling the tension but he was not mad he understood what I was saying, he understood because he has not imprinted yet. Quil was tense daring for me to say something about him and Clair. "Relax Quil, I see nothing wrong with you and Clair but 16 yrs from now, if you start getting boners off of her I swear I'll have something to say." He growled at my comment towards him but I could see the relation in his muscles.

I turned on my heel and stared straight at Sam. He was ridged and his knuckles white from clenching his fist. "You got something to say to me. You want to go and bring up Leah and Emily!" He growled menacingly.

"Yeah I do! How the fuck could you use Leah!"

"I did not use her!"

"You broke up with her for Emily then went back to fuck her one last time before Emily accepted your love!" I snapped. Everyone grew quiet, it didn't seem the rest of the pack knew about it. Sams eyes warned me to stop but I continued anyways "You could of fought it! You could of stayed with Leah. You should of just told Leah! You were the only werewolf, who could of stopped you or punished you! No one!"

"Shut the fuck up now!" He said through clenched teeth. He began to shake uncontrollably. " I had no choice!"

"Yes you did! You're just too damn weak! You threw away all those years that you spent with Leah. She would of stayed by your side and did anything for you, if you would of only told her! You disgust me the most! You could of just told her why you left her for her cousin instead of making her waiting a year later for to find out why her heart was ripped out of her!"

Sam's large hand grabbed my neck and began to tighten. My feet slowly lifted of the ground. I clawed at his hand trying to get free. "You don't know anything! You don't know how I felt! You, an exile who doesn't belong here has no right to judge!" His face was contorted with rage.

"Sam let her go." Demanded a familiar voice. I peered over Sam's broad shoulders to see who it was. There stood Jake angered. Sam's muscles twitched with the sound of Jakes voice. I felt his grip loosen but tighten as he tried to disobey Jakes order. "I said let her go!" Jake growled. Alpha tone in his voice.

Sam's body quivered but he held his grip. "Learn your place you bitch." Sam threatened before throwing me hard against the ground. I grabbed my throat, gasping of air. As I looked up I watched Sam morph and run off into the woods. The rest of the boys looking at Jake then me then in the direction Sam raced off to before following him.

I always seem to make enemies with them.

Finally! Im so sorry for taking so long to update. Its just that I got a new computer and the stupid thing doesn't even have microsoft word on it. Chapter 10 is in the making!

Read and Write Reviews! Hope you guys liked this chapter =]


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Jacobs POV**

I watched as my pack ran off after Sam. I never seem him so mad in my life. If I would of came a second later he would of crushed her throat.

Salena still laid in the sand, water from the waves washing up hitting her lightly. Her face showed all her fear. She stared blankly towards the woods. What the hell did she say to him? Sam was always the sensible one in the group.

I walked over to her and she looked up to me with wide eyes. I gave her my hand and helped her up of the ground. "What happen?" I asked needing to know the story.

"I was trying to learn how to surf and they made fun of me. I got sick and tired of them and said some things you wouldn't approve of." She grabbed her board and started to walk away.

I followed beside her. "I'll teach you how to surf one of these days." I said trying to change the atmosphere. A small smile crossed her lips.

"I would like that." She said softly. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem." I replied. The atmosphere became cold again and I knew why, but I didn't want to say. More like I didn't know how to say it. It's not like I can just go and say sorry for making a move on her without having some sort of explanation.

I asked Sam the other day if it was possible to fall in love even though you've already imprinted. He didn't think it was possible because he doesn't think it ever happened. His story was different he was in love before he imprinted.

"I saw Bella and Alice today." She said breaking my train of thought.

"That's nice. Nessie has been asking about you. She misses you." I mentioned. "She seems to like you a lot."

"That's nice." Salena paused before continuing. "Bella told me she's staying in La Push this weekend so her and Edward can have some alone time."

"They didn't tell me yet!" How can they tell her before me! "That's not fair!"

"Calm down." She giggled, putting her hand on my arm. "Alice told me. Bella's gonna tell you tonight when she calls." Once she noticed she was touching me she pulled her hand back. For some reason the spot where her hand was felt cold with out it.

"It's funny how close you got to the leeches and trust them so easily." I commented. I found it pretty weird because only Seth was fond of the Cullen's. Everyone else in the pack kept there distances.

"I guess it's because my parents trusted them. Plus if it wasn't for Carlisle I wouldn't be here today. So I owe them a lot." She said her smile growing now.

"That's good, because I'm going to need you to help me take care of Nessie while she's here. Seth will be in school and I'm going to have to do night patrol for a couple hours. Seth needs his sleep and the other pack members will be busy with their imprintees or patrolling." I explained. Hopefully she would help me. I would have brought Nessie with me on patrols but with the way Edward was I know he would be against it. Plus she sleeps unlike her statue parents.

"Sure I don't mind watching her. But I don't know what she really likes to eat."

"Don't worry I'll hunt with her during the day and at night she'll settle for eggs."

"Ok." She smiled skipping along the sand.

Behind us we heard giant paws hitting the sand. When we turned to see, Embry had morphed back to his human for in mid run. "Sam has lost it. He won't calm down or let anyone near him. Emily tried to talk to him but he just morphed again and ran off." He reported in a rush.

Me and Salena looked at each other before she ran off into the woods. "Salena, where are you going?" I shouted.

"I'm going to go talk to him." She called out. The last thing I saw was her releasing the tie to her bikini and her bare back.

**Salena POV**

I stripped out of my bikini once I was hidden by the trees and morphed. I needed to get to Sam. He deserved to hear everything I said but I didn't want him going on a rampage. It's my fault he's acting like this so it's also my responsibility to fix it.

I tried to focus on Sam and where he was at. All I kept seeing was trees and a run down house heading east. I remembered that place and raced towards it. _"Sam!"_

"_What the hell do you want?" Sam growled in his head. "I told the rest of the pack not to morph, so get out!"_

"_Could you freaking stop? Why are you like this?"_

"_Shut up you wouldn't understand. You think you know fucking everything!" he shouted before morphing cutting off my connection to him._

He still was by the abandoned house. As I kept remembering that broken down house I started to realize how I remembered it. That was the place him and Leah use to hang out to escape from everyone. Leah showed it to me once when we went on a walk together. Seeing the house brought tears to her eyes. I had to find out why he went there of all places.

I got close to the area I saw in his eyes and saw Sam's figure sitting under a tree next to a bench swing. Thankfully her was clothed when I approached but I wasn't, so I snuck behind the tree he sat by and leaned against it opposite side of him.

"How do you know about this place?" He asked when he heard my back hit the trunk of the tree.

"Leah showed me." I replied. "Why are you here?"

"Because this was the only place I got to see her after we separated."

"Well she doesn't come here anymore. She's finally moved on."

"I know and I'm happy she has forgotten about me." He said in a low voice, happy yet sad.

"Then why?"

"Why what?" He asked beginning to get aggravated.

"Why do you still think about her? Why are you here? Why don't you want her to forget about you!?" I shouted getting mad over my own confusion. I just didn't understand it at all!

"What does it matter? You wouldn't understand." He growled, getting up about to run off again.

"Then how bout you show me since you can't tell me!" I shouted as I morphed.

I stood in front of him in my wolf form waiting for him to morph too. He stood with his hands clutch and gritted his teeth. Was it really that painful for him? I heard that in our wolf form we can feel other pack member's emotions directly, which gives us a better understanding how each person feels. Their memories will be seen as if they were my own. This was the only way I could understand him, if only he'd show me.

He hesitated before going behind a tree to morph. As soon as he was in his wolf form a sharp dagger struck my heart. Did it really hurt this bad for him. He came out from behind the tree and stared at me intensely. _"Do you really want to know and feel my pain? That's only the beginning."_

I gulped down the fear that formed in my throat. If that was the beginning I didn't want to feel the rest, but I needed to know. _"Yes I do."_

He stepped closer and flooded my head with memories of his past.

First he showed me short images of him and Leah, happy, laughing, in love. A warm feeling comforted me and I felt myself smile. The feeling he felt for her was truly love.

Then anger and frustration found its way through my veins. Emily image came and I felt the internal struggle he went through when he was around her. The frustration he felt when he couldn't help but give Emily whatever her heart desired. The hate he felt for himself because he couldn't control his own being.

Suddenly the piercing dagger returned and I flinched away from it. Leah's tear streaked face popped up over and over again. Memories of her coming here to this abandoned house every night crying by her self under the moonlight. Every night he came and watched her cry unable to do anything for her, unable to explain why she had to cry, scared she wouldn't believe him.

I backed away tears forming in my own eyes. It hurt more then I imagined. Seeing the one you love cry because of you, felt like you didn't deserve to live. _"I get it."_ I whimpered not wanting to feel this heartbreak any longer. But he didn't stop transferring his feelings into my heart.

"_I__'m not done yet I got one more thing to show you."_

The movie played and I froze.

**Sam POV/Memory**

I watched as Leah rocked herself on the bench swing as she cried. I cried my silent tears with her. I've been coming here for a month now and every time I still see the same thing. She's been missing more school, barley getting any sleep, and her grades have dropped drastically. Her senior year… our senior year was supposed to be a memorable one, but now I ruined it for her. All our plans for the future drowned.

I come here every night to make myself suffer. Force myself to listen to each cry of pain and watch her flood the earth with her tears. I didn't know of any other way to torment myself with out causing death. But I also came here every night to be by her even though I couldn't truly be there for her.

What was important is why I came here tonight. Maybe just maybe she'd listen this time. If I could just get her to hear me out, Just hear her say she understand… anything, I could probably live with myself.

I came out from behind the trees revealing myself to her. She quickly whipped her tears and gave me a hateful look. "What the hell do you want Sam? Are you here to rub more dirt into my wounds?" She spat, getting up from the swing to walk away.

I grabbed her arm not willing to let her leave. "No I didn't. Can you just listen to me?"

"No I won't." She said struggling against my grip.

"Leah please, just listen!"

"Listen to what? I don't want to hear your petty excuse for leaving me for my cousin!"

"Leah!" I shouted grabbing her by her shoulders forcing her to face me. "Can you stop? I love you! I want to stay with you."

"That's a lie." Leah cried.

"I'm not lying."

"Then tell me what's been going on for the past couple months! Explain why you distanced yourself after you went missing. Tell me why Emily's become your focus of attention!"

I wanted to tell her so bad, but how could she believe a fantasy story of wolves and vampires. She'd either think I was crazy or stupid to think she'd believe such a lie. I could show her my wolf form but then she might fear me. "I can't."

"I knew it." She whispered, yanking herself from my grasp and turning on her heel.

I dropped to my knees ready to beg. "Leah I'm begging you, don't walk away." I grabbed her arm because I knew she was about to run away like she always did. "I can't tell you, but that doesn't mean I don't want to. But please believe me. I didn't want this to happen. I wanted to do everything we dreamed about. I wanted to finish fixing this house and live here with you. I wanted you to stay by my side forever. I still want you in my life."

Unbelievable pain crushed my heart. It hurt every time it beat, telling me that living was only going to be full of pain. I once believed that a man that cried was weak. Well here I am, weak. I squeezed my eyes shut to prevent as many tears from falling as I could. Warm arms wrapped around me and my heart ached more. Even though I caused her so much pain and never comforted her she still held me in her arms. "Sam please, I can't stand to see you like this." She whimpered as she cupped my face in her small tender hands. "If it's causing you this much pain then I won't ask again. I still don't understand but I trust you."

I stared at her beautiful face and knew that she loved me more then anyone ever could. I grabbed her and pulled her lips onto mine. She didn't reject me but let her tears fall freely as she kissed back. I loved Leah and was gonna do everything I could to fight to stay with her.

I picked her up from the forest floor and brought her into our future home. I placed her on the bed that we moved in here during the summer and kissed her fiercely. I only wanted Leah and nothing more. Our bodies were one again and I wanted it to stay like that forever.

……

"Promise me you won't leave me again." Leah whispered in my ear as she laid beside me.

I stared at her naked body wrapped in the white sheets admiring what I almost lost. "I promise." I whispered back kissing her on the lips gently, before we both drifted off to sleep.

…

Before the sun had risen, my phone violently vibrated underneath my pillow. I frantically flipped it open hoping it wouldn't wake Leah up. It was a text message from Emily. A pulse went through my body just by the thought of her. I didn't breathe as I read the message: _I need to talk to you about something important. Can you come see me now?_

I checked the time: 4:32am. I closed the phone determined to ignore her. Not even a minute passed before I felt the invisible strings yanking on me. I resisted the urge until it became unbearable. I angrily got out of bed and got dressed. Before I left the room I gave Leah one last look. "I'll be back I promise."

…

I arrived at Emily's house like she asked and climbed through her window. She sat on her bed waiting for me. "You came." She smiled.

"Yeah what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked. Even though I felt angry with her I couldn't help but be nice.

"Come here and sit by me." She insisted patting the space on the bed next to her. I didn't want to but the devils string manipulated me like a puppet complying to her every word. She placed her hands on mine. "I know at first I didn't accept your feelings but as time went by and I continued to see all the attention you were giving me, it became hard to ignore." I knew where this was heading. I begged she wouldn't say those final words. I could already feel what she wanted and my body struggled to object. "Sam, I love you and want to be with you."

There it was the final blow. She leaned in and kissed me by surprise. From there it was the domino effect unable to be stopped once started. My body responded but my mind screamed out. I fought to tear myself from her but couldn't. With each action her body demanded mine complied. Her body begged to be touch, held and all the things only lovers did, she wanted. Each kiss and every caress was forced. My flesh was tied to her but my higher brain knew everything that was happening in that room, on that bed was wrong.

**Salena POV**

I dashed behind a tree grabbing Sam's shirt on the way. I morphed unable to bare the pain, no longer wanting to see the horrible memories. Suicide wasn't enough to rid myself from the haunting pain I felt. I came out from behind the tree tears rushing down my cheek as I found Sam doing the same.

Sam was crying, crying in front of me letting me see all the pain he felt. "I couldn't keep my promise to her. I broke Leah's heart again." Each word he spoke came out in a sad sob. "I couldn't go back to her after what I've done."

I wrapped my arms around Sam as he collapsed to his knees. "I loved her. I didn't use her. There was no way for me to ask her to accept me when I would just keep hurting her." He cried.

"It's ok. I know. I don't blame you." I cooed, rubbing his back to ease the pain the only way I knew how. I've never seen a grown man cry. And to see one of the meanest men I've ever met break down in front of me was heartbreaking. I cried with him. This imprinting thing was the devils creation. Forced to obey that persons every want and need like a loyal dog.

Sam I'm sorry.

**There you go guys ch 10. **

**What did you guys think? Did it need a little more work or anything.**

**If you got any questions be free to ask. I just cant answer anything that interfers with giving away the ending.**

**Thank you all for reading my story!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys! This is another sad story.

Before I start I want to thank everyone who's been leaving reviews. It really helps me finish the story quicker.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Salena POV**

I didn't meet up with Jake to tell him what had happened. Sam didn't tell me to keep it a secret but I felt no one else needed to know. I dragged my feet into the house and was greeted by Leah, who sat on the couch flipping through channels. My heart pounded against my chest when I laid my eyes on her.

"Did you morph out of your clothes again?" She asked as she noted me wearing nothing but a males shirt again. "Is that Sam's shirt?"

"Yeah we got into another fight, so as payment I took his shirt." I replied heading to my room to change.

"That's Sam for you can't expect anything good from him." I heard her comment before I closed the door behind me.

Once the door was shut behind me I slumped to the floor against it. Everything was messed up. Leah claims she's over him but I know she's not. She still hates him because she believes he abandoned her that night. She's already forgiven Emily because Emily couldn't help but love him. She would have forgiven Sam if she knew the true story of why he left a second time.

But none of them will ever know is the sacrifice Leah made so Sam and Emily could be happy. I began to cry again as I remembered the day Leah told me.

**Leah POV/Memories**

I stared in disbelief at the pee test: Positive. This was the 3rd one I've taken today and they all read the same answer. Joy was the first emotion that came rushing through my body. "I'm having Sam's child!" I shouted in the empty house. "Now I can get him back. Now we can live together like we promised. We can be a family."

I danced around in the small bathroom before looking at myself in the mirror again. "You're pathetic!" I spat at my reflection. Sam was with Emily, he was happy with her and he loves her more then he had ever loved me. My heart began to ache as I realized how hopeless my situation was. Being pregnant with his kid wouldn't change a thing. It'd only hurt Emily.

I dropped to the floor as the painful feeling of heartbreak washed over me. "What am I going to do? I can't be a mom on my own. I'd only look more pathetic having his kid while he loves Emily."

What would Sam say if I told him? He'd think I was lying and trying to force him to come back to me. He'd deny it was his. "I don't know what to do." I cried cradling myself. I love Sam enough to want him to be happy even if it's not with me. This would only make his life miserable. I make his life miserable.

I got off the floor and took another look at myself in the mirror. "You don't have the right to carry his kid. He wouldn't want you to have his kid." I told myself. But even if I wasn't worth enough, this child deserved everything.

I wrapped my arms around me and hugged my stomach. They didn't have to know. I wouldn't tell them. They deserve to be happy together without me interfering making things complicated. I'll just say it was a one night stand with a stranger. Everyone will think badly of me but that's ok as long as Sam doesn't find out the truth. I love Sam and Emily and when you love someone you want them to be happy. I don't want to hurt Emily and make her feel even worse then she does now. I will raise this child on my own. My mother and father won't approve but Seth will be glad to be an uncle.

…

It's been 3 months almost 4. I've been able to hide my growing belly and weird behavior from everyone this long. But today something has gone terribly wrong. I clutch my stomach and doubled over. The pain shot through me in an instant but disappeared just as quickly as it came. I dismissed the pain as nothing and went to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. I supported my weight on the counter as I sipped the refreshing water.

My mother walked in as I took a seat at the table. "Leah, Seth will be back late from school and your father is out fishing again with Charlie." She informed me as she began making lunch. As she continued to talk, it became harder for me to focus. Her voice was far in the distance and as I watched her lips move the word came late. I blinked rapidly trying to focus my vision as it blurred in and out. "Leah are you ok? Leah?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. What were you talking about?" I answered once my senses came back: Hearing and sight.

"Leah! You're bleeding!" My mother cried. I looked down to where she was staring and crimson red blood stained Seth's baby blue basketball shorts I was wearing. I froze unable to think or move. My baby! "Oh my God we got to get you to the hospital now."

My mother helped me into the passenger's seat and drove quickly but safely to the emergency room. Everything went by so fast. I was put on the stretched and rushed into a room. I believe I was sedated because I don't remember anything after that.

When it was over the doctor informed me that I had lost the child. My heart collapsed but no tears came. Everything just went cold. The last thing I had of Sam was ripped from me and now I truly was left with nothing.

My mother came in shortly with tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" I didn't answer all I did was turn my head away from her. "Leah talk to me! Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? Who's child was it? Answer me!"

"What the hell does it matter now mother! The baby's gone! I lost it!" I shouted angrily at her. Couldn't she tell that nothing mattered any more?

"It was Sams wasn't it?" She said stating it as a fact more then questioning. I turned to look away to hide the tears that blurred my vision. "Does he know?"

"Why would I tell him? How could I tell any one with out having people feel sorry for me and me looking pathetic! He's with Emily now and me saying I have his child wouldn't have made things better but worse!"

My mother felt ashamed for even asking. Out of all the people in La Push she was the only one that understood my pain and didn't blame me for being bitter. "I won't tell anyone, not even your father." She reassured me giving me a hug and letting me cry the pain away. In my dreams I held my child in my arms and Sam beside me. First Sam disappeared from my dreams and soon the baby I cradle in my arms vanished too. All that was left was me alone in the darkness.

**Salena POV**

Even if Leah and Sam knew the truth about everything, it wouldn't make a difference now. Sam came to love Emily himself and not just as an imprintee. Leah will still believe that she wasn't imprinted on because she couldn't give birth to stronger children. It'd only make things worse if they found out the truth now. More heartbreak would be the result

Leah believed that imprinting was based off of breeding and who is the best mated to make a stronger generation. I believed it was a mistake. It ruined lives and broke hearts.

Leah please don't cry anymore.

* * *

Thats it for now guys. Tell me what you think. Believable or not?

Keep letting me know what you think!

Next time on Howling Moon: Nessie in La Push!


	12. Chapter 12

First I would like to apologize to all my readers who've been waiting so so long. It's just that I've been busy with graduation and finishing high school + work and what not. But at least its here right. Better late then never =)

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Jacob POV**

It's finally Friday and I've been waiting impatiently for Bella to drop Nessie off at the boarder. As I paced back and forth I thought of all the things I would show her. I'll probably take her to the beach. She's never seen the ocean which made me smile at the thought that I'd be the first one to show her.

"Jake!" Squealed a sweet little voice from the distance. I turned and saw Nessie running through the tall grass towards me. I swept her up in my arms and listened to her giggle as I spun her around.

"Hey be careful with her now. I don't want you having too much fun here. She might not wanna come back." Bella laughed enjoying the scene in front of her.

"Thanks Bella you don't know how much this means to me." I said giving her a big smile.

"No problem. I've been kind of waiting to get some alone time with Edward." She replied shyly rubbing her arm. I understood what she was getting at and owed with a sly smile. Bella handed me a bag that had all of the things she assumed her daughter would need for the next two days.

When me and Nessie got back to my house I rummaged through the bag to see what we had to work with. By the look of it, it seemed the psyche was the one who packed the bag. I was filled with more clothes then was needed. "Your aunt really goes to far with dressing you up you know that kid."

The little half blood got up and placed her tiny hands to my face. I raced though Renesmee memories and watch the poor girl go though countless dress in only a few hours. To me I was horrified that she was a live Barbie doll to her two aunts. By what I saw, it seemed Nessie liked the attention she received and being a princess was exactly how she felt. I prayed silently that she wouldn't become a spoiled brat when she got older but the chances of that happening were high. I sighed and removed her hands from my cheeks. "So you like to play dress up huh?" The little girl nodded her head vigorously with a wide smile. "Sorry Hun I don't know anything about dress up but later tonight or tomorrow I can get Salena to play with you."

She seemed to be slightly unsatisfied but agreed none the less. "Ok but you have to watch! Like a model run way." She demanded in such a cute way pouting her lips and scrunching her brows.

"I promise." I said poking her in the belly earning a sweet laugh. Oh lord what have these blood suckers done to her? Modeling? It was past dress up. Nessie wanted an all out runway show.

The rest of the day we spent at the beach. The sand was wet and the sky was still grey from the rain earlier in the day. To me and the rest of the pack this was perfect weather. But Nessie was more on the human side then the rest of us. She was affected by the cold unlike her vampire coven and me. She wasn't as sensitive to it but being in the water was way too much. I watched her dance around in the still wet sand. She had a simple long sleeved shirt and jeans with tiny boots that she later kicked of to play in the water.

She squealed as the waves washed up crashing against her ankles. I rolled up her pants to prevent her from getting them wet but still failed. Sitting back in the sand I enjoyed the moment. Watching her have fun and smiling made me feel content. I assumed this was the feelings a parent would have. Watching their kids grow and savoring each moment. The bad thing with Nessie was that this sweet child would soon have to say goodbye to her childhood way before others her age.

It saddens me to know that I won't be able to watch her grow throughout the long years to come. She'd be fully grown in a couple of years and that's it. I now slightly understood the way Bella felt when she realized that her child's life was flying past her. Within hours of Nessie being born she had already grew to the size of a 4month old. Her daughter was 2 now but she missed out on the terrible twos stage. I wanted to be by Nessie as much as possible to watch her in her innocent years before it was too late and I would be see a grown woman instead of this child that played in front of me.

"Jake?" Nessie questioned with a concern look, snapping me out of my train of thought. "Salena coming." She informed pointing a finger in the direction she was coming from.

"Hey I've been looking all over for you." Salena said squatting down next to me. "Give me a hug little one." She directed to Nessie who leaping into her arms.

"Salena! Guess what?"

"What?" Salena went along acting as excited as Nessie.

"We're going to play dress up tomorrow and Jack said he'll watch!" Nessie giggled jumping up and down. Wow she must really like being a Barbie.

"Really? That's great!" Salena gasped before turning to me and giving me a wary smile. I shrugged my shoulders saying I couldn't do anything about it. "Besides that, Jake you need to get ready and head out for your patrol." Salena reminded me. Nessie frowned, not liking the fact I had to go. "Don't worry Nessie; I'm going to play with you until he gets back ok."

Renesmee smile returned and she dashed off to play in the waves again. Salena offered a hand to pull me up. When I got up I pulled her into a tight hug. "Thanks a lot for helping me. I'll be back as soon as I'm done." Salena seemed to be in a state of shock before smiling and saying no problem. I took one last look at the laughing little girl and went straight to patrol.

…

I wasn't done with patrol and still had all night. It was only 9 and time just wouldn't go any faster. I wanted to sneak by the house and catch a glimpse of Nessie sleeping. As I ran along the beach a figure in the distance made me slow my pace to a jog. It was Salena sitting in the sand. Bronze curls covered her lap. As I got close enough I found Nessie sleeping soundly in Salena's lap. "What are you doing here?" I asked concerned. Nessie should be in bed sleeping.

"She begged me to bring her back to the beach after we ate dinner." Salena said smiling down at the little girl, gently running her fingers through the girl's silky hair. "She said she loves the sound of the waves."

I couldn't help but admire the motherly look Salena had as she continued to caress Renesmee hair as she slept. It was ashamed that I had to ruin the moment. "It's getting kind of late you know."

The raven gave me a sweet smile and my heart leaped. "I would have taken her home sooner but I didn't want to wake her." She gave a helpless look and giggled. "My leg has gone numb an hour ago. Could you help me?" She said gesturing to the sleeping child that held her captive.

Laughing I bent down and scooped the half blood into my arms to allow Salena to get up. I watched as Salena got up, limping trying to suppress the millions of needles in her leg. "Does it hurt?" I asked kicking her in the thigh, making her stumble.

"Yes it does. I hate this feeling. It drives me insane." She hissed, smacking me in the arm. "So stop picking on me." Nessie stirred in my arm from the slight commotion and we both froze hoping we didn't wake her. We waited silently not moving until she settled back down. "I should be getting her to bed." She whispered taking Nessie's sleeping form from my arms. Nessie snuggled into the crook of Salena neck making herself comfortable finding the perfect fit.

I watched Salena's form disappear as she followed the worn out path home. As her figure faded the warm feeling inside me never left. Thoughts of a family sprung to life and I couldn't help feeling embarrassed. I chuckled at my silly thoughts but the smirk remained.

Ridiculous… a family with her? She doesn't even like me.

* * *

Not much sorry guys =(

Next one will be better promise. But isn't that cute anyways. Going to post links on my page of pictures =)

Let me know what you think. Need more reveiws! Motivation speeds up the updates. No motivating words = no will to write.


	13. Chapter 13

I personally found chapter 12 to be a total bore. I didn't like it at all. And once again I apologize for the late updates. Just got done with high school & getting ready for my freshman year in college. So these updates are gonna take long.

Well here chapter 13 hope you guys like it better then the last chapi!

**

* * *

**

**Howling Moon**

**Chapter 13**

**Jacob POV**

I rolled over hiding my head under the pillow from the sun that seeped through the cracks in the curtains, making a mental note to curtains. The need for sleep urged me further under the covers away from the bright world outside. Late night patrols just weren't working out for me. Up all night and restless sleep during the day.

A knock came from the front door and I growled inwardly wanting the person to go away. The knocks continued and nobody answered the door. Where the hell was my father? The rasping on the door irritated me with each contact. Just a little bit longer and they'll leave.

A few minutes after the knocking a loud piercing wail startled me out of bed. I hit the floor and my eyes shot open from the shock. "JAKE!" Screeched the high pitch voice of a little girl.

'_A shit! I forgot Salena was bringing Nessie back.' _Springing to my feet I stumbled trying to free myself from the tangled sheets. "I'm coming!" I shouted not wanting to hear the piercing screams again. I yanked open the door combing my fingers through my hair to fix it. "I'm sorry." I apologized.

Nessie arms were crossed and she glared up at me. "You forgot about me! How could you!" She whined. I winced as the invisible strings pulled me to feel incredibly guilty, making me feel ashamed for forgetting even though I was reasonably justified with lack of sleep.

"I'm sorry Jake. She wanted to come over as soon as possible after breakfast." Salena said sympathetically knowing I had a long night. "I tried to tell her but she insisted on dressing up now."

I glanced behind me at the digital clock on the cable box, 10:34am. I sighed wishing I had some more sleep. I felt the yanking again but thing time it was physical. Renesmee yanked on my finger demanding my attention. I got down to her level and she pinched my cheek showing me my promise that I made to her. "I know Nessie. I remember." I got back up rubbing my cheek and smiled at Salena. "You ready?"

She gestured to a bag she was carrying. "I'm ready but you on the other hand need to get cleaned up." She laughed stepping up to me. Her thumb rubbed against the corner of my lip and chin and I stared blankly at her before realizing what she had done. "You had drool on your chin." She explained before walking in the house leaving me in a daze at the door.

The place her thumb had touched tingled and I couldn't help but note the softness of her hand as she did so. The only thing that snapped me out of my train of thought was the little girl that tugged violently on my arm. "Come on Jake hurry up!" Nessie complained.

The more Nessie got excited, the less tired I felt and the need to share her happiness grew. I always found it weird how the feelings of our imprintees affected ours. I know deep down I'm physically drained to the core and if it was anybody else I would rip their head off their shoulders and mount it on a stake. But since it wasn't and it's the precious half blood, those feelings ceased to exist.

. . .

As I got dressed and stared to feel embarrassed when I realized I answered the door in my boxers. I know Salena's already seen me bare ass naked. Come on I morphed right in front of her the day she came to La Push. But then I didn't expect her to stay in La Push let alone for me to get slightly involved with her.

Memories from the time on the beach came to mind and I smacked myself for thinking of such things. Was I really just in dire need of physical contact with a woman or did I feel some sort of attraction towards her?

I peeked out my bedroom door and peered into the living room. Salena was turning the couch around so it faced the direction Nessie would be walking in from. Nessie jumped on the couch uncontrollably and Salena plopped down beside her as they waited for me to return. I couldn't understand the feeling that I felt at that moment. But it put a smile on my face when I saw the two of them together.

I exited my room and Nessie dragged Salena off the couch when I made my entrance. "Come on Salena we gotta go get dress now!" Renesmee grinned, pulling Salena in the direction of my room.

"What do you mean 'we'? I thought it was just you playing dress up?" I asked confused in why Salena had to go get dressed.

Salena gave me a defeated look. "She forced me into it."

"Yeah she's going to model too! Auntie Alice gave the clothes to Seth to bring to Salena." Nessie explained.

"More like she forced them on Seth." I mumbled. Alice probably was anticipating this whole thing from the beginning. I sunk into the couch and sighed leaning my head back.

"I'm sorry Jake but you're going to have to use this." Salena said shyly handing me a digital camera. "Alice and Bella want pictures… not only of Renesmee but me too." A shade of crimson rose to the surface of Salena's cheeks. I only got a quick glance before she turned on her heel and hurried to the room.

I leaned back once again and rested my arms on the back of the couch. _She's embarrassed? _This was going to be interesting. It would be nice to see the she wolf dress in something other then jeans and a t-shirt.

. . .

I didn't pay attention to how much time had passed because I started to doze off. I felt my head bob as my eyes began to droop, the sound around me began to faze in and out. My head dropped and I was startled to a straight up position when I head my name called. "Jake are you ready? We're gonna start!" A happy voice called out from my room.

When I shook my head awake I noticed that they had hung up my sheets in the doorway and laid out a red walk way rug. _Where the hell did they get that from?_ I didn't bother to ponder the coming of the runway rug and just set the digital camera ready to take snap shots. As I messed with the advanced camera like a caveman, music began to play. _What the? _I had to admit I liked the beat but was it really necessary to go to this extent for dress up?

Before I could think about it any further, Nessie came skipping out in an all white tutu like dress and ballet slippers to match. I took a pic catching her twirling with her hands high above her head. "Jake look I'm a ballet princess." Nessie giggled being as graceful as a real ballerina would be. All was laughs and giggles until Nessie came to an abrupt stop. "-Lena come out!" Nessie whined running back to the room to hull out and unwilling green eyed woman.

Salena shyly came out knowing it was inevitable to go against the vampire offspring's wishes. She pulled at the edge of her tutu and trying to extend its length. The attire revealed her long legs and I noticed the firm muscle and strength she had in them. Though they had fighting capability they still look elegant. "Stop staring at me you pervert!" Salena shouted getting ready to chuck her slipper at my head. As her arm pulled back to launch the projectile I snapped the shot catching her off guarded. Now she was no longer mad that I was caught staring but agitated I took a funny picture. "Jake delete that!"

"No!" I laughed yanking the camera out of her reach. Nessie laughed at our dispute and watched as Salena jumped to reach the camera high out of her reach.

In the end she never got the camera but I earned a kick in the shin. The dress up continued as they wore clothes that ranged from rock to swim suits and Hollywood. The final outfit had finally came and I was starting to wish this dress up game wouldn't end. It was entertaining to see Nessie prance around in cute outfits and see Salena embarrassed face in eye popping outfits.

What I didn't expect was my jaw dropping when Salena came out with a triumphant smirk. There she stood in dark skin tight jean with black leather boots that reached her knees. As my eyes wondered up a matching leather jacket cut short at the breast covered her bare shoulders and the strapless black top tempted me with the skin that it fail to hide. The curve of her hips made her waist seem smaller. The accessories pull the look together with fingerless gloves and a Skull belt buckle.

Now I knew exactly what I want to do with her. Besides lock her in my room right now. I wanted to see her on a motorcycle! I didn't realize me moving till I was hovering over Salena. Her vibrant green eyes stared up at me questioning what I was doing. My callous fingers pulled her chin closer to me and I wrapped my free arm around her waist. "Jake what-t are y-you doing?" She stuttered as my thumb traced her bottom lip. I had a weak spot for girls with attitude and were in control and she had found it with out even trying.

Before I could pull Salena up into a kiss Nessie voice spoke out. "What are you two doing? Are you guys going to start wrestling like mommy and daddy do?"

Within seconds we parted from each other, our faces bright red. This child must be traumatized for catching her parents in the act! They brain washed her into think they were wrestling! "Umm no not at all. I-I just-t uh."

The small girl crossed her arms and gave me an incredulous look. "I already know I'm not dumb. You were thinking about having sex with her." Nessie accused. Mine and Salena jaw unhinged and fell to the floor. "You don't have to hide it. Daddy always gives mommy that look when he wants her."

"Nessie I think that's enough. We can talk about that when you get our age." Salena said cupping her hands over the out spoken child. "Your parents wouldn't like you talking about adult things like that."

Nessie huffed as she was led away to the room to change back into her normal clothes. I threw myself onto the couch in disbelief. _I really need to discuss this issue with that leech of a father._

. . .

The rest of the day went by awkwardly and I was glad to have patrol tonight. The fresh air and wind blowing through my fur helped me forget the embarrassment of this afternoon.

Even though the embarrassment I felt was gone, the thoughts of Salena didn't leave. I pondered if she'd really enjoy going out with me for a little. Was she the girly type or adventurous? Would she have problems learning how to ride a motorcycle like Bella did? The thoughts turned to comparing Bella and Salena. When I look back to the time before Bella became a vampire, I can't help but question why I loved her to begin with.

She had of course been beautiful that's what caught my attention. But other then that there wasn't much I could say. She was smart and great to talk to, but she wasn't good with the guy stuff or very adventurous besides her danger seeking faze when Edward had left her. She was always just laid back while I was the total opposite of her. When I think about it, it seems like I've only fallen for her because of the close friendship we had. Probably the fact I didn't want her with a vampire had made me so possessive over her. The whole reason I wanted her to love me was the dire need to get her away from Edward.

All the things that truly attracted me in a woman weren't found in Bella but in someone like Lizzie. She was chilled back and had an interest in cars. Salena on the other had she was a mix of Bella and Lizzie in some way, caring and nice, laid back but outgoing, shy but daring. The more I went on the more I came to realize that I really don't know much about Salena besides her bipolar attitude with me.

. . .

I got back home earlier then usual. Nessie would be leaving tomorrow and I wanted to at least wake up and spend breakfast with her before I had to bring her back.

I walked into the dark house and made my way to the room. The sound of someone breathing softly in the darkness startled me. When I approached my bed cautiously I noticed two forms sleeping soundly. Nessie and Salena were cuddled up on my bed. Nessie had no need for a pillow for her head rested on Salena's chest for comfort. From countless times of putting Renesmee to bed I knew she enjoyed the erythematic beating of a heart.

Because of my giant growth spurt I expanded my room last summer to fit a larger bed in my room. I quietly crawled into bed next to them, Nessie being in between. I gave my imprintee a gentle kiss on the forehead before letting my eyes fall on Salena. She looked so different when she slept, more at peace. Her hard exterior, strong and unbreakable now seemed so fragile.

I laid on my side with my arm curled under my head. If Salena were to wake up now she'd probably think I was a weirdo for watching her sleep. With my free hand I pushed back a stray strand of hair. Why did I find her so beautiful? Why did I feel content lying next to her? Why did it feel right?

**

* * *

**

Ok guys thats it for now. Things are going to start picking up again. More action coming in the next chapters.

X0X0X0X Just wanted to say a special thanks to a certain someone who keeps leaving me reveiw every time. I thank you for suporting my story and everyone else who show it love.

Please keep reveiwing and let me know what you think, bad or good.

byebye


End file.
